Impossible
by Faultystars1357
Summary: Percy has died. That much is obvious. So what now? Will he stay dead? Or will he forget everything that has ever happened and go back in to the land of the living. A chapter 20 is quite the possibility... yeah, there's a 20th chapter now...
1. Chapter 1: Death

Authors Note!

Oh don't you just love disclaimers? Cuz' I do. It makes me feel cool that I can be creative with someone's else's story and admit it!

So yea, Disclaimer-nothing is mine. I might a add and OC but I doubt it.

Bye!

Chapter I-

Third Person POV-

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were all hanging out by the beach.

"You know I'm going for a swim," Percy said and stood up. The beach was the best place for them to hang out. The sky would be really hard to stand in and the underworld wasn't an option….so, so dark.

"Awwwwhhhh!" Thalia cooed and layed back. "You'll be right at home!" Percy grinned. "Yep!" he replied and then sprinted toward the water. "That wasn't a compliment fish boy!" she yelled. "I know! That doesn't mean I won't take it as one!" he yelled and dived into the waves, splashing water everywhere.

Thalia rolled her eyes and muttered, "There's no point…"

Annabeth watched as Percy swan out a couple yards and then floated on top of the glass-like sea. The sun glinted off it in beauty, the sky streaked with red and yellow.

"Hey wisegirl!" he yelled, still floating on the water.

"Yes?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I-"

And then Percy's body was just sucked into the water. Immediately Annabeth's brow furrowed. "Percy?" No response. Nico sat up and looked out on to the water. "What's up Annabeth?" He looked at her and then back at the water.

"Percy just disappeared." she retorted and then ran to the water's edge. Thalia was now next to her, peering out to the water. "Gone?" she asked. He voice a an edge to it. Annabeth ignored her best friend. "Percy!" she screamed. Nico was now next to her.

Just then the water exploded and it rained down on them. There was a mist but I dissipated.

Percy was walking up from the water, riptide in his hand. "Stupid sea monster…" he grumbled. "Percy!" Annabeth cried in joy. "What happened?" she asked. Percy looked at her and grinned. "I was so worried!" Thalia admitted, even blushing a little. "If I was taken somewhere and disappeared would you be worried?" Nico asked. Thalia smirked and shook her head.

"A sea monster, nasty one too. Pulled me under. Why oh Why do sea monsters speak like pirates?" he complained. They all laughed. "Come on,"

They all walked back to their little towel thingy.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked and looked at Percy worriedly.

"Yes,"

"Absolutely?"

"Yes,"

"-ly?"

Percy grinned. "Well…when you put it that way…" She rolled her eyes and layed back down on her towel.

All of a sudden Nico sat up, a smile creeping up on his face. "Hey Thals? Can you get my _special _bag?" he asked. A smile started to creep up on Thalia's but it faltered.

"Shadow travel dude,"

"No shadow's…dude." She glared at him but sighed and stood up. "You owe me one." she replied and then stalked off.

"What's in the bag?" Percy asked and rubbed his arm where the sea monster had grabbed him. Annabeth noticed but she didn't say anything.

"A bunch of _sweet _stuff." Nico replied. Annabeth gave him a look. "Nico that's against the-" "I know, I know rules. But, hey, you have three big three children who want candy, so it _is_ allowed." Nico said. Annabeth scowled while Percy snickered. Thalia came back a moment later. "Wow Nico! You have a big stash!" she exclaimed holding up a huge bag of candy. She plopped down and stuffed her hand in the bag.

Percy's grinned faltered.

"You know what guys?" They all looked at him. Thalia's hand was full of tootsie rolls. "Yea?" When I was twelve I saw the fates." he said. Nico's eyes were they widest, they were bulging. He told them the story.

"After my sixteenth birthday I thought the snip had been for Luke and now…" he shivered. "You think maybe the fates-"

"GUYS! PERCY! THALIA! NICO!" WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Clarisse yelled at them. Instantly all of them were running to half-blood hill. "Let's go!" Percy yelled and charged into battle.

Percy POV-

The first monster I saw, I killed. It was easy. I spotted Nico on my right, fighting a dracaena.

In a moment one appeared in front of me, smiling ruefully. "A ssson of Possseidon! I will defeat you with much happinessss!" she hissed. I narrowed my eyes and all of my training, Greek and Roman, kicked in. She laughed and I lunged at her. She was a very good fighter and when I say good I mean _great_.

The next moment happened in a flash. My senses seemed to close up and the next thing I knew her sword was stuck in my chest.

I was shocked…

Out of the corner in my eye, when the adrenaline kicked in, I saw Nico gasp in pain. The dracaena cackled and turned to leave, not even retrieving her sword in my body. I felt the blood soak threw my clothes. Then I heard a blood curdling scream and I collapsed onto my knees. I feel onto my left side, my body crushing my arm against the grass. The sword was still in my chest.

I was dying…

In a flash Annabeth's face was inches from mine. "Percy! Don't you dare die on me!" she screamed.

My breathing was raspy. We were surrounded by my friends and those who I didn't know either. Thalia and Nico were both at Annabeth's side, standing up. "Annabeth-" I chocked, my voice broke.

"Percy-"

Nico feel down next to her, his eyes were stained with tears. "No, he can't! He's slipping!"

I had to hold on, for her. My eyes scanned the faces of disbelief stained on everyone's faces. My eye's returned to Annabeth's tearing, watery eyes. My life was draining away. The pain….the pain was horrible.

"Annabeth-" I tried again. I took in a shaky, raspy breath. "Annabeth, I love you." I said and my eye's fluttered shut.

"Percy! I love you too!" She screamed.

And I was dead.

Annabeth POV-

I slashed off a monster's arm and it disintegrated. I looked to my right and screamed.

And when I say scream I mean _scream_. A blood boiling one. Percy was on his knees, a sword through his chest, sticking out the other end, it was covered in blood. Blood.

Red, crimson blood.

Percy collapsed on his left side and I dashed over. I was inches from his face. "Percy! Don't you dare die on me!" I screamed. His breathing was horrible and dark. His eyes, their usual light was fading from them.

Thalia and Nico were suddenly by my side, standing. "Annabeth-" his voice broke. It was awful.

No, no, no, no!

I could feel tears coming.

"Percy-"

Nico knelt by my side. "No, he can't! He's slipping!" he yelled. Oh gods! He was holding on.

For me.

His eyes scanned the crowd. Clarisse, Katie, Michael, Travis and Conner, Thalia and Nico. And then back at me.

"Annabeth-" he tried again.

"Annabeth, I love you!" his eyes fluttered shut.

"Percy! I love you too!" I screamed. He didn't hear that last part. I hugged him and sobbed. Thalia had small tears coming down her face and Nico was grimacing.

My sobs turned to shivers and finally I sat up.

Percy was dead.

Gone.

Forever.

9 months later-

Annabeth POV, still-

I was sitting by the beach, drawing the sun on the water. It was gorgeous. I sighed and looked back up to see Nico running at me, a grin, ever so huge, plastered on his pale face. "Annabeth! Your gonna kill me! I just had a great idea!" he shouted. "Why would I kill you for having a great idea?" I asked. he smiled even bigger.

"For not thinking of it sooner."

"Oh, What is it?" I asked again. Gosh Nico, get to the point.

"You know how I can talk to spirits with the hole and food 'n stuff?" he asked me. Where was he going with this? "Yea, why?" "I could get Percy!" I froze. Percy. A smile began to creep up on my face. "Oh, yea I am gonna kill you. Tonight. Woods. Go tell everyone." I said. He beamed and then turned around. "Thank you," I said. He didn't turn around to face me but I knew he was blushing when he said, "Your welcome." silently.

Tonight at the woods-

"This is so stupid!" Clarisse said. She was leaning against a tree, staring at a hole Nic had dug up with a shovel he got from gods knows where. "Okay, listen. Nico can call upon the spirits of the dead and we're gonna talk to Percy." I told them. Their faces were hilarious.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Thalia ran into the clearing.

"Good. Where's Nico?" As if on que he walked into the clearing with two Mac' Donald's bags. "Aaaahhhhhhh! Good I am hungry!" Travis exclaimed, staring hungrily at the Bags.

"There not for us but the dead."

"Oh."

"Now, lets get started."


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving for good

Chapter 2-

Nico started to chant and ghostly forms started to appear from the air. "Perseus Jackson!" Nico yelled and then nearly collapsed. I caught him just in time. "Are you okay?" He nodded and rubbed his head and then stood up to full height. "Percy!"

An ghost in old Greek armor tried to walk up to the hole. I held out my dagger and it hesitated. "No, let it go." I put my dagger down and the ghost knelt down my the Pepsi and fries. This couldn't be Percy. Percy wasn't from Ancient Greece.

The ghost stood up. His Greek toga shimmered and his helm covered his face. I wonder which hero this was and why Nico wanted to talk to him.

"Really? It Nico? You called me it!" The ghost said and took of his helmet.

It was Percy.

"Percy!"

"Perce!"

"Perseus!"

All of us had on bright smiles and Nico blushed. "Sorry." "And gods! Pepsi! Yuck! I would prefer blue coke of coarse." Nico just grinned. "Ummmm, Percy why are wearing ancient Greek clothing?" I blurted out. I was seeing my dead boyfriend and I was asking what he was wearing?

Smooth.

I turned to look at him. His ghostly green eyes where teasing. "Annabeth, your seeing you dead boyfriend and all you can think about is what I'm wearing?" I couldn't help but blush and looked away.

My heart was singing.

Oh gods!

I smiled.

"Well, would you rather I look like this?" he asked and his clothes started to shift and in a moment he was wearing the clothes he died in, the sword stuck threw his chest. That hurt. I could still see the blood on his clothes.

The sword stuck out the other side, if he hadn't lost his Achilles heel we wouldn't be in this mess, and it dripped his blood. It slid down the sword and feel down to the grass and just before it touched the grass it turned into white mist.

Everything was quiet.

"No." I whispered.

Percy nodded and he was back to wearing the Greek clothes.

"So, Conner and Travis, prank some people for me." He grinned. They both nodded and high fived each other.

"Oh YEA!"

"Clarisse."

She turned to him in surprise, obviously confused as to why he would address her. So was I.

"Yes?" "Dunk some heads for me, K?" She grinned. "Oh, heck yea!" "Thanks. Katie. Listen closely." I got quiet again. "On my old apartment-" I winced when he said _old. _"-is a flower, called moon lace. I want you to plant it. But I can only be planted at night. Bring it here." She smiled. The ultimate present for a Demeter kid, a flower she/he can plant. "Sure Percy, don't worry. It will thrive." he nodded.

"Thals and Nico. Pinecone face and Death breath." they both smiled at their nicknames. "I don't think I could have ever had better cousins. And you know what I really don't think as you guys as my cousins. But as my sister and brother." he said, if he could blush, I'm sure he would have. Thalia had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away and Nico was smiling. "Thanks buddy." he said and Thalia nodded, she couldn't say anything.

"Wise girl." he turned to me and everyone got reeeeeal quiet.

"Seaweed brain." He grinned at me.

"Annabeth, I want you to do me a favor. Forget me." "What?" "I'm dead. Move on, alright. Find someone else. Move on with your life-" I cut him off. "No! How could I ever do that-!" then Nico cut me off. "NO PERCY! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he screamed. I turned to look at Nico. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Nico was shaking. "He's gonna go to the Isle of Blest." Nico said. That sunk in.

He would have to forget us.

And then shouts rang out.

"No!"

"You can't!"

"Percy!"

"QUIET!" I yelled.

Everyone quieted down. "Is that why you wanted me to forget you? Why you seemed to act as if you would never see us again?" I whispered. He nodded. "Annabeth, if I didn't ask you to do this favor for me then you would ask Nico to summon me again. He wouldn't be able to and you would know something would be wrong. Maybe you would think that I abandoned you. If you move on, you wouldn't care."

"Wouldn't care?

"Wouldn't CARE!" I screamed. He flinched and the other spirits stirred.

"Of coarse I would care you dimwit! How could I not!" I fell down on my knees. Percy walked over and leaned down. I brought his hand to my face, but it dissipated when it got close to living skin. "Annabeth, I still love you. Never forget that. And just before I died I heard you, don't worry, I heard you." he whispered.

I looked up threw tear stained eyes. "You did?"

His ghostly face nodded.

We stood up.

"Good bye, and don't forget me."

Everyone nodded, tears in their eyes, even Clarisse.

"I _won't _forget you." he muttered, to low for everyone to hear.

Except for Nico.

And they were down, slowly walking back to their cabins.


	3. Chapter 3: Alex Haynes

Chapter 3-

Twelve years later-

Alex set down his pencil and looked at his mother.

"Mom? Who was dad?" he asked. His mom turned around and sighed, putting down the dish she had been drying. "Alex," she sighed and looked at her black haired, blue eyed son. "You have his looks Alex and his stubborn personality." She smiled but her eyes were sad. Alex looked at his math homework.

Stupid homework.

"Now do your homework Sweetie." she said, all sadness washed away. Alex huffed a sigh. "Yes mom, I only have two questions left though." he grumbled and turned back toward it.

Twelve years earlier- In the underworld-

Nico POV-

I ran as fast as I could to toward the river Lethe. I saw Percy's spirit on the edge, staring at the black churning water.

"Percy!" I yelled. He turned around a smile on his face.

"I thought you would come." he said and then turned back toward the water. I ran up to him and put my hand on his ghostly shoulder. He looked down at the water.

"You said 'I won't forget.' What did you mean?" I asked. He sighed and turned to look at me, shrugging off my hand. "Remember when we were looking for your dads sword, The sword of Hades? And we had to cross the river?" he asked. I realized what he was saying. "Your going to control the water and walk across." I said with realization.

"Will it work?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I really don't know," I stuttered. He nodded.

"Bye Nico."

He walked forward and put his hands together and then parted them, the river did the same. He walked across the muddy ground, right over the other side.

This was dangerous, there was a reason people shouldn't do this. They should remember.

But Percy should.

Percy will.

I turned my attention back to Percy. He was on the other side now. There was a glowing tunnel where he would walk back into the world.

"Texas." Percy said.

"Bye Nico. Look for me. Remember, Texas." he said. I didn't know how long it would take for Percy, or who'll ever he'll be, in all of Texas, but I was could do it.

And I would.

Percy walked through the glowing tunnel and it glowed brighter, until it faded and he was gone.

I turned around and trudged back to the over world.

Twelve years later-again-

Alex tried to avoid the stares of his classmates. It was career day. His least favorite day of the year. Just because he didn't have a parent didn't mean you had to stare. They lived in the suburbs of Dallas, Texas. (**Is there suburbs?, I live in Washington D.C. Which is somewhat ironic that I would choose that city.) **His mom was a lawyer in the city but she didn't have the time for career day, so he was alone.

"-And that is why being an Electrician is so great." Abilene's mom said. Abilene grinned and her mom walked over to her. Abilene was one of the only kids who talked with Alex.

Just then a boy walked in, with black hair and eyes. Olive colored pale skin and black clothing. He snapped his hand's when everybody turned to look at him. A wave of power swept the room.

What was he doing?

"I am the teacher's aid." he said. He was the teachers aid. Right. "I've been here all year." he said. He's been here all year. "My name is Nico." he said. Right, Nico the teachers aid."

"Nico, come help Mr. Jays set up his PowerPoint." Our teacher, Mrs. Longshielder, said to him. He nodded and then went to help Brian's dad, Mr. Jays, set up his PowerPoint.

"Now, While that's going on, Alex can you tell us about your parents and what they do?" she asked the bored boy. He glanced at Abilene who nodded encouragingly. "Well," he gulped, "My dad died and my mom works as a Lawyer Downtown, in the Enterprise Law Firm building." he explained. Most of the parents nodded, and gave pity looks toward the boy, most of the kids snorted.

Lame-o.

"Good. Are we Ready Mr. Jays?" she asked the man. He wore a dark grey suit and his hair was thinning and combed over his head, as if it made him handsome.

_As if it made him handsome. _A headache pounced on Alex before he could do anything. A sharp picture clouded his vision. A man was sitting at a table, he had some cards in his hand and poker chips by his side, along with a beer. He was grinning.

"_Got any cash?" _he asked. And then it was gone, as if it never happened. Alex was used to having weird visions about people. Sometimes it was a girl with blonde hair or a man in a wheel chair. Sometimes it was a smiling black haired bearded man or a valley filled with strange looking buildings and the smell of strawberry's and a big blue house. It was like a paradise, to him at least.

"Yes." Mr. Jays said and snapped Alex out of his thoughts. The teachers aid was looking at him curiously. "Well. As you all know I am Brian's father. My name is Mr. Jays and I am a Physicist. Now who knows who or where Physics started?" He asked us.

"Greece." Alex said involuntarily. Mr. Jays nodded in his direction, beaming. "Correct, eh, what's you name young man?" "Alex Haynes." "Well, very good Mr. Haynes. Yes. It was in Greece where Physics started. Now lets skip ahead a few…" Mr. Jays droned on and Alex let his thoughts take him far away.

He had almost forgotten.

Tomorrow was his Thirteenth birthday. He perked up. Maybe he would get that cool new skateboard they just came out with. Or maybe that new book he asked for, or an itunes gift card. The boy stared off dreamily into space.

"Alex." Some one said. It was their teachers aid. "Oh, hi sir." He looked a bit taken aback by the _sir_ but let it go. "It's time for recess." he said. "Oh," Alex's face flushed. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked. Nico chuckled.

"Yea, don't do it again. Now come on." Alex followed him out. He seemed familiar, like he had seen him somewhere before.

But then it hit him. He had never seen him before. He had never before seen him in his life. He just walked in the classroom, Alex remembered it.

Some thing was up.


	4. Chapter 4: Told

Chapter 4-

Alex POV-

I followed Nico out to the play ground. "Thank you, you know, for waking me up." I said. He chuckled. "Not a problem." I ran of.

"Alex!" Abilene ran up to me. "Hey!" she said happily. I grinned. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. She giggled and then tapped me. "Your it!" she shouted and smiled. I grinned at her. She dashed and I smiled, running after her.

"Got ya!" I yelled, Abilene yelped and then ran after me, I was a fast runner, even in my punk style clothes. Chucks aren't the best running shoes…just saying.

BAM!"

I found my self in the ground, the _teachers aid _next to me. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, ummmm, yea sorry." He just looked at me and his breath did a little intake. "What's wrong?" I asked. But then he smiled at me and helped me up. Abilene ran up next to me, her blonde hair wild from running. Her grey eyes were carefree. "Sorry, we were playing tag. Zappy over here didn't mean too." she said and smiled an innocent smile. "Zappy?" I asked and turned to face her. "Since when did you come up with that nickname?" I asked. She turned to me, ignoring Nico, and smiled. "Ever since your eyes reminded me of blue lightning strikes." she said cheerfully. "Abilene, who's your mom?" Nico asked. "My mom, oh she's not my mom, she's my step mom. Why?" Nico shook his head and smiled at her.

"No reason. Now, you know what you guys should play? Jail tag." he said. Abilene and I looked at each other and then back at him.

"Jail tag?" we said in unison. He nodded.

"Yep," and he explained the fairly simple rules to us.

"Oh, this will be easy. And she dashed off.

"Bye, Nico, thanks." I said and ran off after her.

The next morning- Alex birthday-

Alex POV still-

I shot up in my bed, I remembered it all.

Getting the bolt.

The golden fleece.

Holding up the sky. (And the dam snack bar.)

The labyrinth.

The battle.

I, me and everybody. Demigods. Camp half-blood.

Getting kidnapped by the Greek goddess Hera.

Sally Jackson.

Poseidon.

Paul.

Tyson.

Grover.

Nico.

Thalia.

…Annabeth.

I had been Percy Jackson. Demigod.

And I remember dying…and going across the river Lethe, with Nico watching…

Nico.

I hopped out of bed. I had been Percy Jackson, but I was Alex Haynes now. Was I completely mortal? That would suck remembering and not being one.

My mom opened the door suddenly, "Happy birthday-" she saw me up. "Oh, your up. How are you up? Your never up this early." I grinned at my mom. "I got excited." I said. My mom laughed and she grabbed me into a hug.

"Well, come on, you have to get ready for school." she said and pulled me into the nicely furnished living room. I gulped and nodded. She pulled out a cupcake from the refrigerator and handed it to me, a candle sticking out of it.

I smiled and took it.

Quickly I thought of a wish, _please let me be a demigod._ I thought and blew out the candle. My mother clapped and hugged me once more. "Happy Thirteenth Birthday sweetie," she said.

I stepped off the bus and checked my new wristwatch that I had gotten. I got a few presents, the watch, the new skateboard, a new book, an itunes gift card, a new shirt and some new headphones for my ipod.

"Alex!" Abilene ran of to me and handed me a gift. "Happy birthday!" She threw her arm around me neck in a playful way.

I quickly unwrapped it and smiled, it was a picture of Abilene and I. It was a picture of both of us in first grade, our heads are cocked to the side and we were grinning, both our front teeth missing. I smiled even wider. "Thanks Abilene, I really like it." I said and she smiled. "Let's get to class before Mrs. Longshielder thinks we've been kidnapped." Abilene said and she towed me to our classroom.

I looked straight down at my math sheet, trying not to look at Nico. I needed to talk to him. How?

Then I had an idea. I took the edge of the paper and slid it across my thumb.

Paper cut.

I raised my bleeding hand. "Mrs. Longshielder? May I go to the nurses room to get a bad aid?" I asked. My teacher looked at me, looking over her glasses in concern. "Sure thing sweetie, Nico? May you take him?" she asked Nico.

Perfect.

Nico nodded. "Sure,"

We walked out of the room before I turned into a dark hall. "Alex? Where are you going? The nurses office is down this way." he said, but I kept on walking. He followed me down here, jogging, and grasped by shoulders and spun me around.

"Is this a Joke?" he asked. I sighed.

"Nico," I said seriously. "I'm the one you've been looking for. I had been Percy Jackson."


	5. Chapter 5: Percy Jackson

Chapter 5-

Alex POV-

Nico blinked.

Once.

Twice.

A third time.

"Percy?" he said, his voice cracking. "Alex," I corrected my index finger pointed up, indicating my point. "How, how did…It worked, haha, it worked!" he threw his fist up in the air and I laughed.

"Yea, I remembered everything this morning, when I turned thirteen this morning. Which reminds me, if I was a demigod I should have been claimed by now," I said. "Hey Per- Alex, do you mind if I hug you?" he asked, his face turning red.

"Yes," I glared at him.

"So, when did you become Mr. Punk?" he asked. I shrugged. "Since now, I see why you admire it. Very interesting," I said. He grinned. "Come on, let's get a band-aid on that. Did you cut yourself just to talk to me?" he asked and led me to the nurses office. I grinned a mischievous grin as we walked in.

"Hello Mrs.-" he looked at the secretary's name plate. "Mrs. Huro, Alex here cut a paper cut and needs to see the nurse," he said. She smiled up at him, but flinched under his gaze.

"And who may you be?" she asked, sweetly. He held out his hand and then snapped his fingers, it took all my concentration to fight the mist. "I am a teachers aid," he said. Mrs. Huro looked dazed but she nodded absently.

"The nurse is through that door," she said and pointed to a wooden door to her right with paper from the kindergarteners- _Healthy tip number 8- _in sloppy handwriting.

"Thank you, ma'am." he said and then led me to the door. "Since when did you become mister nice?" I asked, grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"Hello dearies," the nurse spun toward us, smiling. "What is it you need?" she asked sweetly. Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "Alex got a paper cut, he needs a band-aid," Nico told her.

She smiled and then opened a little jar full of band-aids.

She handed me one and then closed the jar, smiling. "Thank you ma'am," I said. She smiled and then handed me a lollipop.

"Your welcome….Now die!" she shouted and transformed into a leathery hag, with fangs, claws and long black silky hair. She snarled, and then lunged at me. I jumped to the side and hit the concrete wall. The back of my head exploded in pain and I slumped over.

Through my narrowed, unfocused eyes, I saw Nico draw his sword and charge the hag. It snarled and I heard it yell, "I will get the boy and girl! They will be mine-" and then Nico stabbed her, causing her to explode in a yellow dust. I saw him rush over and then I passed out.

My eyes opened and I had a feeling it was all a dream. I sat up and looked around, I was in my room because my mom was hovering around me and then I saw Nico.

I groaned and fell back down on my pillow.

"Alex, honey, are you alright? Will he be alright?" she asked and then turned to Nico, who was standing in front of my poster of Green day. "

"Maybe, I gave him some ambrosia and nectar. He'll be fine," Nico said and then sat down in my desk chair. Mom sighed in relief and beamed at him.

"Mom," I said and then sat up. She rushed over. "Oh, good your up, how do you feel?" she asked, and stroked my cheek. "Fine, a little woozy but fine, What was that thing?" I asked.

Nico and my mom exchanged a look and then my mom sat down on my bed. "That was a creature from Greek mythology sweetie. Your father was a Greek god," she said. I blinked, so I was a demigod.

Great.

Nico turned to my mom, "Which one?" he asked. She pursed her lips. "I can't tell, he made me swear that I wouldn't tell anybody…until he was at camp," she said. Nico nodded.

"How did he last this long? I mean, he's thirteen!" Nico exclaimed. I was wondering that too, how did I survive?

My mom smiled, she probably had a smart way that kept me alive. "I was blessed by Hecate, she let's me perform minor magic from time to time. I was able to hide his scent," Nico blinked and look impressed, trying to figure out what he was gonna say.

"Wow," he finally managed. She nodded. "What did you do?" he asked but mom shook her head. "Not now….now let's get him to camp, he'll have to stay there," my mom looked away. She was crying. I felt bad…well, she sorta had this coming. "Wait! The hag-thingy said a boy and a girl! I'm the boy but whose the girl?" I asked. "There's another demigod at school," I said. Nico looked thoughtful, "Yea, but who?"

"Abilene, maybe, or another kid," I said. Hoping it was Abilene. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, maybe she was a child of Athena- she had all A's and ADHD and Dyslexia.

Nico nodded, "Yea, she has the Athena complextion. Go to scholl tomorrow, I'll be there and talk to her dad. Hopefully he knew who Athena was, so I won't look like a crazy person," he said. I laughed, "Great, now what's for dinner?"

"Abilene!" I yelled to my friend as recess. She spun around, her hair flying. "Yea?" "Can you come here a moment?" I asked. She grinned and jogged over, "What is it?"

I grabbed her hand, making both of us blush and led her over to where Nico was standing. "Hey Abilene, I wanted to know who is picking you up today?" he asked. She gave him a weird look.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to your father," he explained. She sighed, probably thinking she was in trouble. We got into A LOT of trouble. One time, in a cooking class our parents made us take we had an accident with a blender and a spoon…let's just say the blender didn't make it and the spoon now looks like a mangled piece of junk. And another time with some paint and the pencil sharpener- well- it didn't end well for either of us.

"Oh, okay, yea he's picking me up today, Hey Alex you wanna play ultimate Frisbee with Darren, Mike, Alison and Sarah? It'll be fun," she coaxed, knowing that that game was my weakness, ultimate Frisbee is my absolute favorite game.

"Heck yea, Bye Nico," I waved and we ran off together.

Abilene and I waited with Nico for Abilene's dad. My mom was in her Hummer and I was talking with Abilene.

"So, What's up?" I asked, grinning. "The sky," "What's down?" "The ground," we high-five and Nico grinned at us. "Let me see what you have on your I-pod, I'm curious," I handed it to her and watched as she scrolled through the songs and then play lists.

"Green day?" she asked and then gave it back to me. I nodded, "Fav band. Don't like it? Deal with it," I said, she punched me lightly in the arm and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Abilene!" A man's voice called. She snapped her head in that direction to see a silver mustang coming up the school drive, her parents were rich. Her dad was an owner of several Oil industries.

"Hey dad!" She called, waving her arms in the air like a maniac- which she is somewhat. The mustang drove over and her dad opened the window, "Hey sweetie. Alex, how are you?" he asked, her dad was a nice man who like me a lot- not to brag of course.

"Good Sir, and you?" I asked, to be polite. He smiled, "Just fine, Come on Baby," he said and I snickered. He knew she didn't like that name. "Hey Dad the teachers aid needs to speak to you," she said.

His face got serious and he got out of the car.

"What is it?" he asked and walked over. Nico stepped forward, "Sir can I talk to you?" he asked. Abilene's father nodded and they stepped off to the side.

Please let her be a demigod.

Please.


	6. Chapter 6: Half Bloods

Chapter 6-

Alex POV-

Abilene watched as Nico talked to her dad. Her father seemed to be taken aback for a moment and then he nodded and stared talking rapidly.

Nico nodded and they both walked back over. He gave me a stern look and then he gave me a slight nod.

My heart nearly leaped out of my throat.

"Hey sweetie, I have a place for you to go to, a camp," he said. Abilene blinked and then gave her dada look that said your kidding me.

"A camp," she blurted out. He nodded and then took her aside.

Abilene's POV-

"Honey, the camp is for a half-blood," he said. I blinked.

"Half-blood, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. My dad sighed and kneeled down in front of me, so he was at my eye level. "You are only half- human," he said. "You mother was a Greek Goddess." I leaned away. "Who are you? Are you crazy?" I asked. My dad looked hurt and he closed his eyes and breathed and then opened his eyes.

But I felt weird inside, like something suddenly made sense. What did the Greek god's do a million years ago? Had kids with humans.

"You mean?" I asked and pointed to myself.

"You're a demigod,"

This was crazy.

Alex POV-

They walked back over and noticed that Abilene's eye were wide in surprise and fear.

"Come on, Mrs. Haynes will take you to the airport, to go to the camp sweetie. Remember, I love you," he said and kissed her on the head. She hugged him back and then walked over to me.

"What's up?" I asked. Abilene looked at me. "I just found out my mom is a Greek goddess and I am part god." she said. "Sorta," she added. I nodded.

"Weird, isn't it?" I asked, even if I didn't feel as uncomfortable as she. She just nodded absentmindedly and stared at the ground.

"Let's go over to my mom, apparently she's driving us to the airport," I said. Abilene nodded and we walked over to the hummer in silence.

I opened the door and let Abilene in first (Southern hospitality, right?) and got in after her. She buckled up and I quickly moved up to the front seat. "Alex, can you turn on the ipod player? I need to get out of this parking space," my mom said. I nodded.

I took a quick glance back at Abilene and saw that she was waving to her dad, the window was down, and the hot Texas air blew in. Her dad waved back, smiling but a sad look in his eyes, like it would be the last time he ever saw her.

It might be too.

I turned the ipod player on, and the music began to blare in the Hummer's speakers.

_"I should've been a cowboy!_

_I should've learned to rooode around!_

_I'd be wearin' my six, shootin', ridin' my pony on the cattle driiiive!"_

I groaned. "Mom! Not the country music!" I said. We were out of the school parking lot now. She rolled her eyes. My mom was from West Virginia and absolutely ADORED country music. She sometimes put the speakers full-blast on the highway and sung out super loud when we were on our way to my grandparents in New Orleans, Louisiana. She began to sing aloud now.

I turned to face Abilene and did the little crazy sign. She snickered. We traveled along the rode to Dallas Airport in the city. **(1)**

I actually liked this song, and some of the others weren't that bad. I liked _Land of the Free._ But I don't know who sings it.

I looked out the window and stared at the passing cars, thinking of my old life as Percy Jackson. I thought about Sally and Annabeth and Tyson and Grover and camp and everybody else. I didn't know whether or not to tell my mom about me knowing my old life.

Soon my mind wandered to who my dad might be. I had black hair, and my eyes were blue. I doubt I would be big three- my luck couldn't be THAT bad. Maybe I was a child of Apollo- even if I had black hair. Or Hermes. Or maybe my dad was a minor god, though who he would be, I couldn't figure out. I turned down the speakers slightly. My mom was humming along now.

_Hey uncle Sam put his name on the top of your list_

_and the statue of liberty started shaking her fist_

_and an eagle will fly_

_and it's gonna be-_

I stopped listening then. I don't cuss, and neither does my mom, but some of her songs have some bad words.

_and brought through the courtesy, of the red, white, and blue!_

Still a great song though. I sighed and leaned out the window, the harsh, cold air blew in my face, throwing my hair back. My hair usually hung in my eyes but I didn't mind. The wind stung my eyes, forming tears and I quickly shut them from the forming irritation.

I pulled my head back in. My mom had turned down the radio, but I hadn't heard from the roaring wind. Now we were listening to music from the movie _Master and Commander. _O 'Sullivan's March, a folk medley. I liked this one too. Abilene was humming along with the violin.

"So how long will the flight be?" Abilene asked my mom. I turned to her and knew I wasn't a son of Poseidon then. I would have absolutely freaked about going on a plane and I'm pretty sure my mom would know not to take me on a plane.

My mom thought a moment, "About five hours, give or take," she said. Abilene's eyes narrowed but she nodded. "I still think this is a joke my dad is playing on me. He loves to do that," Abilene said and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. I laughed and so did my mom, she chuckled, "I doubt your father would do that," my mom said. Abilene leaned forward, so that her chin rested on the back on my seat. "So, what did my dad mean by 'Greek God'?" she asked. My mom sighed and I turned to her and pretended to look curious.

"Well…" and she explained everything to us. It felt good to refresh my mind on everything. I turned to look at Abilene, her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was thinking real hard and her eyes were staring straight forward to the car in front of us. "So, it's all real? Everything?" she finally squeaked. My mom nodded and Abilene sighed.

"Wow, S like the Minotaur and the Furies and-" "Yes sweetie, but, try not to say those names. Names have power," my mom said. I froze, that was exactly what Sally, or Mrs. Jackson, had said when I was on half-blood hill. "What does that mean?" Abilene asked. My mom closed her eyes and muttered something. Then she opened them again. "It basically means that if you say those names, than the monsters will come after you," she said.

Abilene was quiet after that, obviously thinking. My mom turned on the ipod again, we were driving through the city now.

_Whitetail buck deer, munching on some greens._

_Red tailed hawk, sitting on a limb_

_chubby old ground hog, broken bullfrog_

_free is a feeling in the wind_

I sighed and watched as we past the skyscrapers, the sun blaring down on us in the black hummer. Our weaved in and out of the others, racing toward the airport. I sighed again. "Hey Alex?" Abilene said. I turned around.

"Yea?" I asked. She bit her lip and avoided eye contact. I knew that face. It was whenever she had something emotional to say. She looked out the window. "Never mind," she said. I nodded, whenever she DID have that face you knew never to press her, she couldn't handle it and then would end up yelling at you. But it was funny to watch her face get red. I turned back around.

We were at the airport now, my mom was looking for a parking space. We found one. "Leave your school bags here, Alex I have a backpack with some clothes and Abilene I have all your things. We unbuckled and got out. Even in the city you could hear the faint sound of cicadas chirping. The wind was hot, and it was humid out, even if it was December and I felt refreshed by the wind, like it was comforting.

A little voice in my mind said, _Uh-oh. _I told it to shut-up.

We walked toward the doors and walked inside the bustling airport. Flights were going everywhere. Washington D.C. Philadelphia. Boston. New York. L.A, I shivered when I saw that one.

Hades.

"Come on," she pulled us into a fast moving line. A family was in front of us. They had two small girls. The father was on his blackberry and the mother was on her phone. The little girls were playing on an Nintendo DS. My mom had told me exactly what that was- materialism, it ruled the world. And you could see it everywhere.

Finally we got up to where we would give our luggage but since I only had a carry-on item I didn't need to give anything up. My mom gave our information and after arguing with the lady we were on our way.

Security- check. Customs- Check. Waiting- in process.

I finally decided to sleep.

"Alex. Wake up," someone shook me. "I don't wanna go to school!" I muttered. I heard chuckling to my left and an exasperated sigh above me. "Alex, we're about to get on the plane," "Don't care," I mumbled. "BEACON!" Abilene's voice shouted above me. I bolted upright and blushed when I found that I was not in my room but in the waiting area. D-2, where the flight to New York went. Abilene laughed and my mom shook her head.

"Come on, there about to board. Like One minute," My mom said. I sat up groggily and nodded.

"_Flight to New York. Now boarding," _a slightly robotic female voice said.

Time for camp. Let's do this.

**Alright, sorry for not updating. But let me tell you this, I was going to discontinue this story and when I went to check to see if I had any reviews for my Chaos story and saw a review for this. Let me just say I decided to continue after I read it. **

**Now, sorry if the way Abilene found out she was a demigod was a bit weird, I wanted it to be different. Hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**-Fighter1357**

**P.S- (1)- I don't live anywhere near Texas nor Dallas so I don't really know if there is an Airport at the city so, for those who might read this and live there, cut me some slack, Kay?**


	7. Chapter 7: Crash

Chapter 6-

Alex POV-

I sat down in the airport seat, Abilene sat next to me. My mom was sitting in the aisle row. Luckily I got a window seat, and could see everything as we would fly to New York. "Okay, now I know this isn't a joke. My dad wouldn't bother with so much trouble." Abilene said. I laughed and she joined in.

I looked at the seat in front of me, which had a mini TV. I had never been on a plane, but so far I loved it. I don't know what I had been so afraid of before. I looked out the window, at the people loading the luggage onto the plane next to us. _Lufthansa. _It sounded German, I wonder what it means. I felt someone sit in the third seat by the aisle. It was a man, he had brown hair and a business suit on. His loafers were shined to a peek and his bag was already on the ground.

He turned toward me and grinned nastily. I shuddered and felt an uneasy new chill in the air. I glanced at Abilene and saw she felt it too.

The word _monster _slipped into my mind. "_Hello, welcome to American Airlines. Please buckle up and turn off any electronic devices." _said a female voice and then in Spanish. I grabbed the arm rests tightly, my arms tense. Abilene's arms went rigged.

I looked out the window as the plane began to move.

We went faster and faster. The flight attendant walked up and told us how to where all the exists were and the little airbag-thingies. I forgot what they were called, besides I wasn't really paying attention. The man was sorta freaking me out, I felt uncomfortable with him next to _two _demigods. He reminded me of Mrs. Dodd's…..the fury. Who could also pretend to be a lawyer…

Crap.

Abilene leaned over to me. "He's creepy. Could he be, like a…a-" I nodded. "A monster? I think so," I said. She shot me a frantic look. I returned it. "Act normal," I muttered under my breath, so only she could hear. Or hopefully just her and not the lawyer. The plane began to sped up and I felt my heart race as I thought about going up in the air.

Soon we were up. I looked down toward the ground. I felt like I was seeing a miniature world, like a kids play set. The cars sped across the freeway and soon we were over fields.

I looked at the TV (I was still tense) and saw where the plane was, like a tracker. I decided to see if there were movies, and there were, and I settled for _Zombie Land._

My favorite rule was double tap. It might work for monsters too. I glanced at the lawyer who was watching a movie about the Trojan War. Instant giveaway. "Hey mom?" I croaked, just as the flight attendant came around with drinks. My mom looked over at me. "Yes?"

"Ma'am would you like a drink?" the flight attendant, Ashley, asked. My mother glanced at me and then at Ashley, she smiled. "Yes please, a diet coke would be fine and a sprite for the two kids," she smiled. Ashley smiled a fake smile. "Of course, would you like ice with that?" she asked. Again my mother glanced at me, a frantic look in her eyes, and then back at the flight attendant. "No thank you,"

The lawyer stood up. "I need to go to the bath room." he said and walked off. I froze, remembering the bus on my first quest. "_I need to go to the bathroom," _and then I noticed to other identical men a seat above me.

Crap, crap, crap. "So do I," said the first one. "So do I." said the last one and they both got up. "Ummmm, sirs. There is only on bathroom and you can't go to first class." she said. I gripped the seat. One growled at her. She blinked. The "men" walked off.

The flight attendant gave us our drinks and walked off, slightly shaken. "What is it Alex?" she asked hurriedly, leaning over to Abilene and us. "Monster," my voice cracked and as soon as I said that I heard screaming where the bathroom was.

"WHAT IS THAT TH-!" a shrill voice yelled out and then ended quickly. "Kids hide!" my mom yelled. Screaming commenced from the bathroom area, Abilene and I jumped up. I took a quick look back, the three furies were back there, marching their way through screaming passengers. I didn't know where we were going to run, we were on an airplane, but I dashed down the aisle. Abilene was waiting at the entrance (no pun intended) to first class.

She grabbed my hand and we sipped through the door, people screaming behind us. One of the furies laughed and cracked her whip. The people in first class were craning their necks to see what was behind us to see what all the commotion was.

"Hey kids!" someone said. Abilene hesitated but I pulled her along. "Ignore the mortals!" I shouted. "What?" she yelled. Crap, I just spilled info. that I shouldn't know yet. Crap. We ran forward. I came to an emergency exit. "We need to get out," I muttered. "Wait a sec," Abilene said. I turned to her. She was holding her hands up in a _wait a second _sorta way. "What are those things? We can't get out, we're on a plane!" she shouted. I looked at the entrance to first class, I saw a wrinkled hand was lifting the cloth flap that separated the two classes. "It's better than the other option. I'm pretty sure those talons could rip us to shreds!" I shouted and turned the handle the door and opened it. Alarms began blaring and people began shouting. "You can't do that? Are you crazy?" someone shouted. I heard a snarl a few feet away. I looked at the ground, the wind whistled past, roaring. I grabbed Abilene, she screamed something but I could hear it.

And I jumped out.

I could hear the snarls and screams of the furies above me, I heard an explosion above me. No. Abilene clung to me, screaming and I was pretty sure I was too. I wondered why the furies didn't come after us. The ground rushed up to meet us.

"YOU. ARE CRAAAAAAZY!" Abilene shouted. I know! I thought in my mind. I closed my eyes as the trees rushed up to greet us. But then it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw we were a few feet above the trees, hovering there. "What's going on?" Abilene asked. I stared at the ground in disbelief and then at her. "I have know idea." I replied. And then we floated gently to the ground.

We layed there for a few moments, staring up at the sky. An explosion, my mom….not again. I couldn't handle this again. Both of us stood up shakily. "What were those things?" she asked, Abilene stared at me. "I think, if my Greek mythology is correct, those were the furies. Or the kindly ones." I said. She shivered. "Why were they after us? and why did you say 'mortals'. What happened?" she asked. "1. I have no idea why they were after us, probably to kill us, that's what it looks like." I tried not to shrug, but I was still pretty shaken up. " Why I said mortals. I don't know, instinct? and what happened. I'm still not sure." I said. Abilene shivered and hugged her self.

"So what now?" she asked. I looked at her.

"No idea,"

Nico POV-

I shadow traveled to camp as soon as Alex and Abilene got in the hummer.

I appeared in the meeting room. All the counselors were sitting around the ping-pong table. When Chiron saw me he looked stunned. "Nico? I thought you were searching for more demigods? Why are you back so soon?" he asked. I sighed. "I found two demigods, their going to the airport. The boys mom asked to take him and the girl. They'll be coming tomorrow." I said. Chiron nodded.

"Names?" he asked. "Alex Haynes and Abilene Montgomery." I said. Chiron nodded. "Good, we have a new cabin for the newcomers now." he smiled. "Percy would be happy." The room got quiet. Annabeth looked down, tears in her eyes. She would be 30 but she was only 21, offered immortality by her mom. Everyone had been offered immortality. My dad decided to give it to me since I was the heir to the underworld, I hoped I would never inherit it though. I didn't want my dad to die. So I was still sixteen.

I hesitated on whether or not I should tell them that Alex was Percy's reincarnation but decided against it.

It was his choice to tell or not.

"Well, I'm worn out. I'm going to bed." I said. Chiron looked at me weirdly. "It's only 2:00 O'clock." he pointed out. I just waved my hand. "Yea, yea. I know. But shadow traveling is tiring." I said and stalked out to my cabin.

I woke up, it was always dark in the Hades cabin. I sat up and got out of bed, got dressed and lumbered over to the big house. Alex, Percy…whatever was coming today. I opened the door and saw a crowd of counselors standing around something. I pushed through. "What's going on?" I asked. They were all crowded around a TV, watching a news channel.

_"-plane crash over Tennessee. The plane exploded. Detectives found that before the plane exploded an emergency door was opened, most likely people jumped out. They would not have survived the fall and police are searching for bodies in the Smokey Mountains, in a woods owned by Mathew Brown. Local Farmer." _I froze. _"There are a few survivors, they are in mortal condition but the paramedics say they might be able to be saved. The flight left from Dallas, Texas on it's way to New York."_

I turned away then, that was the plan that Alex and Abilene were on. Hopefully, they were fine, but that was highly unlikely.

**Hopefully you guys liked it. Alright, if any of you have read The Lost Hero then you know Jason and Piper had almost the same experience (Hint Hint) I won't be able to update for a while because we are going to Charleston, South Carolina for a family trip Bye!**

**-Fighter1357 :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Woods

**A/N- Turns out my mom decided to bring her laptop to Charleston! So I'm updating. BTW, any of you readers who might be from Charleston- AWESOME CITY! I love it! **

**-Fighter1357**

**Chapter 8-**

**Random Police officer POV-**

I watched as the paramedics loaded a women into the Ambulance. I sighed and turned to the chief.

"What do you think happened?" I asked. Chief Brown huffed and shook his head. "I don't know Murray. Called the security at the airport in Dallas, where the plane left from, anyone who got on that plane was clean." He grunted. I nodded and jutted my chin toward the ambulance. "Who was that?" I asked. The chief looked at the large car. "Apparently her name was Le Ann Haynes. Lawyer from Dallas," then he scrunched his eyebrows together. "But, for some reason, she got on with two kids. They weren't among the…deceased." he cleared his throat. "Nor the survivors."

I hesitated. "Wasn't an emergency door opened? Maybe they jumped out?" I asked, knowing it was highly unlikely.

"It was business class, the door was opened outside of first class. Those kids wouldn't have been able to run out unless they were warned." The chief tapped his chin. I realized what he was implying.

"You think the lawyer Mrs. Haynes bombed the plan?" I asked. "And told the kids to get out? But why would she bring the kids in the first place?" I asked. "That's exactly what I think. It's weird…really weird." he shook his head and turned away.

This was weird, really, really weird.

Alex POV-

Abilene and I just stood there. Night had fallen and it was very cold where ever we were. I thought back to the plane and remembered looking at the mini TV screen where it had the plane tracker. We had been just crossing into Tennessee. So we were over the Smokey mountains….I think.

I remembered back to when I was little and my mom (wince) and I went to visit my grandparents in New Orleans. My grandfather had been in the Marine Corps. he told me that if you looked up at the sun and put your fist up to it and counted toward the earth, depending on where it was in the sky, you could see how many hours of daylight there was.

But the moon was up, and I didn't know if it would still work. I put my fist up to the moon and counted to see how many hours till daybreak. "What are you doing?" Abilene asked, and stared at me. She was keeping her distance from me after what had happened on the plane. I was trying to talk to her

I ignored her, which didn't help my cause, anyway I found out we had only two more hours to go. "Two hours till daybreak." I said. Abilene blinked. "How did you know that?" she asked. I shook my head. "We need to find water. Water leads to people." I said. Abilene looked at me. "How do you know that?" she asked, and turned toward me. Her grey eyes dim in the moonlight. "My granddad was in the Marines. He told me everything. Give me a broken compass and a paperclip in the desert and I would get out. He is awesome." I said thoughtfully.

Then Abilene grinned. "Cool," she said. "I don't have any grandparents." she said and her grin faltered when she said that. "Sorry," I said. She shook her head. "That's okay. Let's find some water. I'm thirsty." I laughed.

"I don't think that you can drink it." I laughed. She nodded. "Alright."

We set off, I wasn't really sure how we were going to find people. But Tennessee wasn't big right? At least not compared to Texas. We began to walk downhill. I started thinking about my mom.

Was she alive? Where there any survivors? I sighed. "Alex?" she asked. I turned around to face her. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her lips were blue. "Yea?"

"I'm cold."

I sighed and walked back to her. "BIG HUG TIME!" I yelled. She laughed. "Yea! Feelin' the love!" she yelled back. "It's warm!" I laughed along with her. "Come on. I think I hear water running." I said. I was still hugging her as we walked toward the sound of running water.

We came to a clearing. It was a moonlit, tree lined area. The grass was yellowed and tall, there were wild flowers, which glowed purple-silver in the moonlight. We walked forward. The stream was small, and clear and ran over smooth rocks.

Abilene kneeled over it and dipped her hand it and instinctively pulled away. "It's cold." she muttered. I got down on my knees too and put my hands in slowly. It was freezing, considering it was December. "You think we can drink it?" Abilene asked. "Positive." I replied. She leaned in closer, hesitated and then slurped some of the cool water.

She recoiled.

"Cold, but tasty. It tastes so different though," she paused. "Almost…fresh." I smiled and began to drink some. Abilene was right. It was fresh. "Wow." I said. Abilene laughed. "I know!" We both drank some more. Then an eerie wind blew threw the clearing. Abilene shivered, but I felt good.

Refreshed. It came from the northeast….

"Can we sleep?" Abilene asked suddenly. I didn't respond and she took that as a yes. I looked over and saw she had rolled over on her side. I sighed and finally fell asleep.

Then the dreams came.

Nico POV-

I began to pace in the meeting room. Everyone watched me, Chiron's eyes following my every movement. "Is something wrong Nico?" he asked. I paused. "That plane that exploded, that had Alex and Abilene." I replied and then continued to pace, they should have gotten here a day ago, when the news cast came. "First name basis Nico? Have you become attached?" Chiron asked, his all-seeing brown eyes still following me. I shook my head and didn't answer.

What was I going to say? Yea, I found out that Alex is the reincarnation of Percy and he remembers everything. We're sorta friends still. That would be awkward. "Nico, you do know that they couldn't have survived that." Annabeth said, shaking her head. I stopped and turned to face her. "They survived! He has too!" I paused. "She does too. They survived." I added as an afterthought. Annabeth shook her head.

Thalia stood up. "Nico, are you okay? You really do seem attached." she said. I looked up into her electric blue eyes. _Tell me. _Her eyes said. I looked away, careful of what I might give away. "Never mind. It's just…" I sighed. "No, never mind. I guess I can't do house calls." I said and stalked out.

Alex POV-

I sat up straight, breathing hard. I ran my hand across my forehead, sweat rolling off. I slowly laid back down.

_It was pitch black, and a howl of wind came from above. "Ah! Yes the old hero! Interesting, yes, you shall do my boy….you shall do." an old raspy voice said. I shivered. The black scene shifted and I was in a desert, the sun beating down. I looked down on a valley, or I suppose it was a valley, it was surrounded by sand dunes. There was an entire camp of snarling monsters. It was loud and noisy and the heat seemed to intensify it. Then the same voice began to speak. "Yes. You shall do my boy. You are an interesting case…." _

_I spun around and saw a boy with blonde hair….an saw golden eyes._

Blonder hair….Luke.

Abilene POV-

Alex and I began walking along the stream in the morning. He was quiet and his hands were stuck in his pants pocket. I ran my fingers threw my hair, wincing as I came to the knots in my hair. "So….how's life?" I squeaked. I turned around to look around at him. He laughed, a deep laugh which echoed off the trees. I laughed along. "How's life?" he snorted. "Oh great! Just stranded in Tennessee!" he said sarcastically. "But other than that great!"

I rolled my eyes, still trying to withhold my laughter. I wondered how he knew all that stuff. I mean, he told me that his grandfather taught him stuff but still, I wondered how he remembered it. I remembered EVERYTHING. You could have a conversation with Alex one day and you'd ask him about it the next and he wouldn't have a clue about what you were talking about. Maybe it was his ADHD or he was trust really forgetful.

"So, you do you think the camp is like?" I asked thoughtfully, I wondered what it was like. I heard him shrug. "No idea…" his voice trailed off and then he cleared his throat, speaking loader. "Who knows. Maybe because of the Greek stuff it's a Greek camp." he said. I nodded, thinking about who my parent could be…. I didn't like Aphrodite or the mom one. I liked Artemis, she could have been a cool mom or Athena.

Something clicked inside me when I said Athena. Maybe she was my mom.

Alex and I walked on a little further. He was in front of my, looking down with those electric blue eyes of his. I wonder who his dad is. I swallowed, thinking of his mom all of a sudden.

Then he stopped, looking up. "Did you hear that?" he asked. I froze and listened closely. I heard a car rush past. A smile began to form on my lips. "Road?" I asked. Alex turned around. "Road." he replied and we ran toward the sounds of rushing cars.

**Okay, okay! Sorry that they didn't get to camp. But their stranded- well not anymore- in Tennessee. But be glad my mom brought her computer! They will get to camp in the next chapter- even if I have to make it extra long. Thanks for the reviews, I didn't know this story would be so popular! **

**Love you all! Review please!**

**-Fighter1357 **


	9. Chapter 9: Nico Di Angelo

Chapter 9-

Alex POV-

Abilene and I ran as fast as we could toward the cars. We broke out of the thicket and came to a _major _road. The cars sped by…fast. Abilene jumped up. "We made it!" she shouted. I nodded and looked at the bridge/highway we had come to. The stream we had found ran under it.

I guess neither Abilene and I realized what we looked like because we seemed to have caught some attention. People slowed down, but didn't even stop. I saw a family in a Toyota Corolla slow down and stare at us. I looked at Abilene. Her hair was ragged and her face was dirty. Her clothes were grass stained. I'm pretty sure I didn't look any better.

"Start yelling and waving arms. Let's get someone to stop for us." I said. She nodded.

"Hey!" she yelled and waved her arms. "STOP!" I yelled, my arms waving as frantically as Abilene's. Finally a red Camry stopped. "You kids alright?" a man asked. I didn't even feel insecure when I saw him. He kinda reminded me of Bruce Wayne. I like comics…..

"Yea, we were from that airplane crash." Abilene said. I looked at her. How had she known to say that? Because, apparently that was the right thing to say. The mans brown eyes widened. "Get in," he said. "I'll take you to the police station."

Abilene and I slid in the back. I closed the door and the man sped off. "What are your names?" he asked and looked at us from the rearview mirror. "My name is-" I interrupted, I couldn't help it. "Her name is Barbra and I'm Richard." I said, hiding a smirk. Abilene glanced at me, obviously irritated, she knew where I got the names. The mans eyebrow shot up. "Barbra and Richard?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the "p". Abilene (a.k.a Barbra) rolled her eyes. "My name is Thomas Moore." he said and turned onto an exit that said. _Local Police Station, Welcome! _

We sped up the drive to a low brick building. We parked and Mr. Moore got out. Abilene followed and I followed her. Mr. Moore opened the door and a little bell rang, which I really don't think a police station needed.

There was a desk and a man with a blue uniform was sitting at it, drinking coffee and eating a donut….wow.

Mr. Moore cleared his throat. The man at the desk looked up and smiled, genuinely. "Hello sir, My name is Chief Brown. May I help you?" he asked. Mr. Moore nodded and gestured to us. "Yes, these two children are from the plane crash." he said. The chief's eyes bulged. "Mr. May you leave a moment?" the Chief asked. Mr. Moore nodded and reluctantly walked out. "You kids really are from the plane crash?" he asked us. Both Abilene and I nodded. "Yes. My name is Abilene Montgomery and this is Alex Haynes." Abilene said, stepping forward. "But we told Mr. Moore that our names are Barbra and Richard." I said. Chief Brown cocked his head and smiled at me. "Comic's, kid?" he asked and I nodded. He chuckled but then turned serious.

"How did you kids get out? The altitude was too high when the emergency door was opened." he said. Abilene and I looked at each other.

"Parachute's" Abilene blurted out. The chief's eyebrows went up farther and I thought they might jump off his head. The chief leaned forward. "Look," he said and told us his explanation. **(A/N- If you remember the Chief thought that the mom was some sort of terrorist….or something)**

"You seriously think my _moms _a terrorist?" I called. The chief looked at me in pity and a _"Yes, I do." _sort of look. "She warned you guys, correct? Had she been acting weird before the take off?" he asked. Abilene opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted.

"No, the only weird thing she does is this weird finger thing in the car!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Then why would she warn you?" he asked and leaned forward. I gritted my teeth. My mom wasn't a terrorist. No way! Heck, she was married to a _god! _And I was pretty sure my dad was _not _Ares.

"There was some men! They were attacking us!" Abilene put in, before I could interrupt again. The chiefs brow furrowed. Crap. Stupid mist, the airport security probably wouldn't even remember them nor the flight attendant.

"Men? How many?" he asked and leaned forward a bit more. "Three." Abilene stated. I couldn't help but think of this joke Abilene and I did- say a number like Three and hold up four fingers. It confused everybody. "Three. Describe them." he demanded and laced his fingers together. Abilene tapped her finger against her chin. "They had brown hair and almost black eyes and wore black suits with red ties." she said.

The chief looked impressed.

"Detailed. Thank you. We'll ask airport security and the flight attendants-" dang it. "-if they saw them. How did they attack?"

Abilene and I shrugged. He huffed. "Well thank you. Ummmm, what were you going to in New York?" he asked. Abilene didn't say anything. "We were just going to New York to visit some of my mom's relatives. Abilene is my friend. My mom got permission to take her to New York with us, so I would have a friend." I said, slightly impressed with my own lie. He nodded, taking it in. "Alright. Well. Let me speak to Mr. Moore, please." he said. We nodded and walked out of the police station. "Mr. Moore, the chief want's to see you." I said as we got out.

Mr. Moore nodded and snuffed out his cigarette. He walked in, the bell clinging.

"I was so nervous." Abilene said and bent over in fake exhaustion. I nodded. "Yea," I said. "So was I." I looked around at the huge spruces and evergreens. They loomed over us, but I felt that if I wanted to, I could surpass them.

"Whoa! What is that?" Abilene called next to me. I spun around and squinted up into the sky. A black dot was flying toward us, getting larger and larger. I knew what that was.

The chariot landed and a boy in black jumped out. Nico. He ran toward me and before I knew it I was pulled into a hug. "OOF! What….what that…for?" I chocked. "Dude!" he yelled. "You almost got killed." he exclaimed and let me go. I smiled sheepishly.

"Get of me," I said. "But yea, we jumped out." I said. His eyes narrowed. "You _jumped out? _How?"

Abilene stepped up. "We opened the emergency door and jumped out and just before we hit the trees we were hovering. I think Alex made us hover." she said. Nico's eyes widened and his mouth became a small _O. "Hovered?" _he asked, his voice conveying disbelief. Abilene nodded and so did I.

"Hovered." She said in a satisfied voice.

Nico gulped and glanced at me. "Well then, ummmm, get on the chariot and I'll take you to camp." he said and pulled us to the chariot. The horse neighed and flapped their wings. "Whoa," Abilene said. Nico shrugged and grabbed the reigns.

"Hop on and hold on. This gonna be a bumpy ride." **(A/N- Harry Potter there, Third book. Think about it.)**

IN THE AIR-

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH!" Abilene yelled over the wind. I grinned, the wind felt great on my face. It felt amazing. "Pretty cool huh?" Nico yelled back. "But keep your mouth closed, don't wanna swallow a bug, now do ya?" Nico asked. Abilene's mouth snapped shut, but she couldn't help smiling and neither could I.

I felt powerful up in the air.

"And to your left is the amazing Camp Half-Blood. We are landing in a few moments." I looked to my left, my hands gripping the sides, and leaned a bit over to see.

There were tons more cabins, the trees seemed taller, and the big house was still the same. All the cabins were Greek designed. I saw the Poseidon cabin. Athena. Zeus. Apollo and all the newer ones too.

"Wow." Abilene breathed. Nico nodded. We came to a slow stop on the green, green grass.

"NICO DI ANGELO!" A girl's voice yelled. Nico's face went grim. "Here it comes," he muttered. A blonde haired, grey eyed girl walked out in an orange shirt and light blue shorts. Her running shoes were white and seemed new and her all to familiar dagger hung by her side.

Annabeth Chase.

I tried my best not to stare at her as she walked up to Nico. She was inches away from her pale face and seemed angry. That sucks for Nico.

"Did I give you permission to take the chariot? No! You just left. I was so worried, man! Where di you go that was so important that you had to _steal _the-" then she spotted us. 

Her anger melted away and confusion took it's place. "Who are they?" she asked. "That house call I went on to Texas? Yea, and they came on the flight from there coming here, you said they were dead? Annabeth Chase meet Abilene Montgomery and Alex Haynes. Abilene, Alex, meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." he said.

Annabeth glanced at him and then slumped over. "Dang it." she muttered and the perked up. "Alright. Hey, how are you? As you already seem to know-" another glare toward the son of Hades "-I'm Annabeth. Daughter of the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Athena." she eyed Abilene's blonde hair and grey eyes but then her look passed over to me.

She cocked her head and tried to think. "Hey, Nikki, doesn't he look like Thals, a tiny bit?" she asked him. He glanced at me and then at her.

"No."

She rolled her eyes but grinned. I felt a bit confused when I felt relief washed through me. And then I remembered, just like everything else, I told her to forget me and move on. Well, Percy did, and she seemed to have done that.

"Come on," Annabeth guided us to the big house with Nico following, " come and meet Chiron."

I grinned, I wonder how my life is gonna be from now on.

Sorry, I didn't update. I updated The team of the Elite and then when I began working on this my dad decided to take the computer away and hog it…..so yea. Hope you guys liked the chapter and ummmm, tell me what you think.

Oh, and thanks for asking 'bout my trip. It was freaking awesome. Anyway, and for that random reviewr whos like's Toby Kieth songd, listen and read on my friend. Your awesome and I was listneing to the song as I wote that chapter, so, yea.

Please leave reviews, I love getting them.

Bye, and read on!

-Fighter1357

P.S- I might be an author when I grow up so I any of you read a book that says _From Fighter1357 _in it. Well, you know its mine. :) This will be cool.


	10. Chapter 10: Camp Half Blood

**Chapter 10-**

**Alex POV-**

We began walking toward the big house.

I walked up next to Annabeth. "What is this place exactly?" I had an urge to add Wisegirl, but I might give something away.

She glanced at me and then at Nico. "You didn't tell them anything? Never mind. It's a place for the kids of the Greek gods. My mom is Athena, like I said before." We walked on to the porch where Chiron was "sitting" in his wheelchair. "Nico, are these the children you were obsessed with?" he asked.

I glanced at Nico. Obsessed? "Creeper." I muttered. Abilene giggled. Nico's face went red. "Uh, yea. You could say that." Chiron smiled and turned toward us. I stuck out my hand, slightly uncomfortable. "Hi, my name is Alex Haynes." I said. Chiron nodded and turned toward Abilene. "Abilene Montgomery." she said and shook his hand, southern hospitality, right?

"Nice to meet you. Nico, Annabeth. Perhaps you want to give them the tour. I have some business to attend to. By the way, my name is Chiron." he smiled and then began to rise from the wheelchair.

"Sir, what are you-WHOA!" Abilene took a surprised step back, her eyes wide. I tried to look surprised and shocked too, but I already knew that. "Wow…." I muttered. Nico tried to hide a smirk at Abilene's face and my attempt to look shocked but failed. Annabeth was watching me curiously.

"Ummmm, wow." I looked at the white stallion that came from the wheelchair. He grinned. "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me." he clopped off the porch and galloped away.

"Did that really just happen?" Abilene asked. I nodded. "Um, yea, I think it did."

Annabeth smirked. "Come on, Nico and I'll give you the tour." Abilene, with a pale face, nodded and I just gulped and tried to give a grin.

"Come on." We walked off the porch and to the original U of cabins. "This is the Zeus Cabin. Only two kids stay there, Thalia and Jason Grace." Annabeth pointed out. Pinecone face. I snickered. Abilene looked up at the table, marble building. "It's nice, is that one's Hera's?" she pointed to the peacock cabin and Annabeth's nose scrunched up. "Yea. Come on."

I looked back at the Zeus cabin and then continued to walk with the group. "This is the Poseidon Cabin." Annabeth's voice sounded grim. "Unoccupied." she chocked and looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Abilene asked, I stared at Annabeth. Nico shifted uncomfortably behind me. "It's nothing, it's just. My boyfriend, he lived here. He died." she said and closed her eyes, breathed and then opened her eyes. "Let's move on." she said quietly and began walking. I felt my heart drop, she hadn't moved on. "That's sad. I wonder how he died." Abilene muttered and followed her. I looked at Nico, who placed a hand on my shoulder silently.

We began to walk again. She showed us all the cabins. The gods kept their promise, and I was very, very proud of that, seems I made a good wish. I smiled at all the cabins, Hecate, Nike, Nemesis and all the others. "I hope you don't mind me asking, what was his name?" Abilene asked Annabeth. She froze, but kept on walking. "Perseus Jackson, he went by Percy." she stated bluntly.

"Oh," Abilene replied in a small voice.

Annabeth smiled at her. "It's okay. Come on, I'll show you guys the tournament arena."

We walked over, Nico and Annabeth were pointing things out to us. I nodded respectively and tried to look like this was boring and I already knew what was going on.

We walked into the tournament arena. Clarisse was there, hacking away at straw dummies. "Hey Clarisse." Annabeth called out, calmly. Abilene and I stared wide eyed at the spear in her hands. "Oh, hey Annabeth, Nico. Who are these runts?" she jutted her jaw towards us. I stepped forward.

"I'm not a runt!" I hated it when people called me that. Kids at school made fun of me and Abilene fro playing tag when we were thirteen. So, what. It's fun! But calling me a runt just because I was small. I was small, but I was pretty sure my growth spurt would kick in. But runts? Na uh.

She glared at me. "Whatever runt-" and flew at her, my fist connected with her shoulder and we both fell over. "ALEX!" Abilene yelled and ran forward. "I'm so sorry. He didn't mean it! He doesn't like when people call him a runt!" she yelled, but Clarisse pushed her over and walked over to me, having just gotten up.

"Look here-"

"Clarisse!" Nico and Annabeth yelled. Nico grabbed her shoulder, she glared at me but didn't shrug him off. Annabeth sniffed. "Is that…ozone?" she said. Nico and Clarisse paused, Clarisse glaring daggers at me but she sniffed and then nodded. "Yea, I smell it too, are the hunters here?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, Thalia's coming tonight. She IM'd me that she'd be late." Annabeth said, looking thoughtful.

I shook my head and tried to focus. Abilene ran over. "You okay?" she whispered, as the older kids watched us. "Yea, just, I don't like it when people call me runt." I grumbled and glanced at Clarisse. "I know. But you didn't need to punch her." She looked at me with her grey eyes. I nodded and looked down. "Yea, I don't know I just got really angry with her." I said. Abilene sighed. "I'm not going to make you apologize, but you should." she glared at me, giving a silent plea. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Let's just get on with the tour." I grumbled, stepping forward. Annabeth nodded and we left a very angry Clarisse.

Pavilion- check

Strawberry fields- check

Volleyball court- check and the beach- check.

I looked at the beach and then we walked over to Thalia's tree. I looked at the place where I died, a plaque was there, with a picture of the old me, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico standing there, grinning.

I sighed.

"Is that him?" Abilene asked, and pointed at the picture, at Percy. Annabeth looked down at it and smiled, remembering when the picture was taken. I smiled, I remembered too. "Yea. Percy, me, Thalia and Nico." she pointed everyone out. "He's handsome." Abilene said and scanned the old me. Annabeth smiled.

"How did her die? If you don't mind me asking." she said. Annabeth smiled and looked at me as I leaned over to look. "He was stabbed by a monster." Annabeth said, Abilene had been explained everything when we were walking through camp.

"I'm…sorry." Abilene said. I looked away and sighed. "Yea, me too." Annabeth looked at the picture. "It happened twelve years ago and I think maybe his reincar-"

"Annabeth!" Our heads snapped up to see Thalia running toward us. I almost had an urge to say hey, Pinecone face! But luckily, I held myself back.

"Thals! Hey," Annabeth said, glad to be taken away from the picture and talking about my death.

"Hey, who are they?" she pointed to us. "My name is Alex." I said. She studied me over, looking at my black hair and electric blue eyes. Her's widened and she turned toward Annabeth and Nico. "You don't think-?" They glanced at me and then at Thalia. "Noooo…maybe" Annabeth said slowly and then the conch horn sounded for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11: Claimed

**Chapter 11-**

**Alex POV-**

"Please tell me it's time for dinner?" Abilene begged. Thalia and Annabeth were still looking at me curiously. Nico snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Yea, let's go. Come on Thals, Annabeth." he said and tapped their shoulders. Thalia blinked. "Huh? Oh, yea."

We walked down in silence. Abilene was thinking hard, so was Annabeth. "So, Alex huh?" Thalia said. "Uh, yea. Pinecone face, right?" She froze and so did I. I wasn't supposed to know that. Nico glanced at me, wide eyed. "How did you know that?" Thalia asked, turning to stare at me. Abilene looked between us, watching but begging for food at same time, I could see it in her eyes. "Nico. He went over everyone's nicknames." I said.

Abilene blinked. "He did? No, I would remember that." she shook her head.

Annabeth stepped up. "How old are you?" she asked. I gulped. "I'm thirteen." I said slowly. Annabeth was thinking, muttering under her breath.

Thalia POV-

"Annabeth, what are you getting at?" I asked her. She looked at me and then at them. "Nico, take them to dinner. I need to talk to Thals." she said and without waiting for an answer from Nico, she pulled me away. "Percy died thirteen years ago a few days ago. You don't think…" he voice faded a bit. I shook my head, realizing what she was getting at. "No, not possible. He wouldn't remember. Besides, he would have had to cross the River Lethe. He would lose his memory and being a demigod again! No way. Even Percy's luck wasn't that bad!" I laughed nervously. Annabeth sighed, nodding.

"Yea, I know. Just, just a thought." she sighed. I nodded in understanding. "Yea. I know Annabeth, I miss him too." I said. She nodded and wiped a tear away. Percy told her to get over him but she hadn't, she couldn't. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me gratefully. "Thanks Thals. Come on let's go eat."

Alex POV-

Abilene and I sat down at a table, not the Hermes Table which confused me a bit. Nico saw my face and grinned. "There's now a cabin just for newcomers and table, as you can see." he grinned at me again. "Abilene, just tell what you want to the glass." Nico said and turned away to the Hades table. She looked at it, grabbed it, looked around and then back at the glass. "Mountain Dew Voltage." she said and her smile lit her face at the glass filled up. I grinned at her amusement. That was our drink man, that and Dr. Pepper and Shirley Temples. "Sweets." she said and gulped down a bunch of it. I watched her. We were the only ones at the table. I turned back to Abilene, I wasn't hungry, and watched as her long golden sun curls blew softly in the wind that the open aired pavilion let in. She smiled and then frowned. "What? Why are you staring at me?" she asked. I blinked.

"Huh? No, sorry, thinking."

"Bout what? My face?" she grinned as I squirmed in discomfort. "What? No, I just…ummmm." her grinned got wider and soon so was I.

"When is the food coming…oh." she blinked as the Nymph came over with the platter and set it down. "Um thanks." The Nymph smiled at Abilene. "Welcome, no one really thanks me." Abilene blinked in astonishment. "Oh, want to sit with Alex and I. I'm Abilene, by the way." she said and quickly pulled the nymph to sit down. She blinked. "Holly. Ummmm, I have to work but…I'll try." she slipped up from the seat, leaving the platter and walked away shyly.

Abilene stared after her. "You hungry?" "Naw, I'm fine. You eat." I said and jutted my chin toward the platter of food. She stared me down. "You should eat you know. Where is everyone going?" She turned to see everyone walking toward the fire with their plates. She looked at them, watching and then at her plate in concentration. She picked the plate up and walked over to the fire to put in the best piece of food.

I looked around. I saw Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Chiron, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie. I looked down at the wooden table in thought. No one could know, only Nico could know. Everyone else…I'm different now, a different person now. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" I looked up to see Abilene sitting down. "Not really, just a lot to take in in one day. You know, to find out the Greek Gods are real." I said. Abilene nodded in agreement, and bit into a piece of ham. "Yea….it is…." she began to eat her food.

We sat in silence and then Chiron stood up. "Hello, I would like to welcome Alex Haynes and Abilene Montgomery." everyone turned to look and clap respectively. "Now, get to the camp fire." he smiled and waved his hand toward the camp fire.

Everyone got up and ran down, laughing and all. Nico found us. "Come on, you can sit by me." he said and grabbed our hands, pulling us down.

We sat down and began to sing the songs. I remembered every word as Abilene struggled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth staring at me. I shrugged it off and sung a little louder.

When I glanced at Abilene and saw she was singing under her breath, I leaned closer. "Let's gather 'round the camp-fire and sing a camp-fire song. A C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song…" She saw me and blushed. I laughed. "Alright, now time for a story." Chiron said and looked around at everyone.

Travis stood up. "How about our favorite for the new comers!" He yelled. My head snapped up.

"Alright, the story of Percy Jackson."

And my head fell down.

Abilene leaned forward in anticipation. Chiron looked at Travis. "It was your idea, why don't you tell it." he said. Travis grinned. "Well, it was all thanks to Travis Stoll that made Percy Jackson-" "NO!" Everyone yelled, including me. No one noticed….except Annabeth. Annabeth looked at me and then at Chiron. "I'll tell it, the real way." She said.

"Well, Percy Jackson started out like everyone of us. He lived in New York with his mom. His satyr was Grover Underwood, who also found Thalia-"

"Sup." Thalia said, bobbing her head. Annabeth shook her head, but smiled.

"Yea, that girl over next to me. Anyway, when he was on a field trip with his school he was attacked by a Fury-" gasps, but they knew the story. "He survived…." and she went on to tell the story.

Abilene smiled at some things, like how Annabeth would say how stupid I was. I had an urge to say Hey!

I felt something thump against my shoulder. I jumped and looked over and saw Abilene leaning on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush. I listened to "my" adventures. Soon we came to the battle of Manhattan. It wasn't just for Abilene and I to hear now, everyone was listening.

The story soon finished, Annabeth didn't tell my death. I now knew she hadn't moved on, even If I had told her.

I yawned and shook Abilene. "Hey, Strawberry. Wake up." I said. She slowly sat up. "What did you call me?" she asked. I grinned. "Strawberry."

"Alex, Abilene, did you like it?" Nico asked us. A few people turned to look and listen to our opinion. Annabeth and Thalia walked over. "Hey Death Breath." Thalia said. Nico scowled playfully. "Pinecone Face." he nodded. She rolled her eyes. "I liked it. He did a lot of amazing, but stupid things." Abilene said. "Hey!" I called and realized my mistake.

"What?"

"He probably had reason enough, right?" I asked. Abilene shrugged. "Yea, whatever Mango." "Mango! That's a girl's nickname!" I turned toward her. She laughed. "Whatever Mango." I groaned and shook my head. Mango? Really?

"Hey Nico-" I looked at him and then Annabeth and Thalia and Abilene. "What?" I blinked and looked up.

An electric blue Lightning Bolt was spinning, fading above my black hair.

No.

Chiron trotted over, trying to keep a composed face. "Hail, Alex Haynes, Son of Zeus the King of the gods and god of lightning and the skies." Everyone bowed, even Thalia, before me. Abilene was the last one to bow, she looked at me, wide eyed, and bowed. I didn't know what to say.

Abilene stood up first and walked over, and then everyone else slowly stood straight. Thalia walked over, a smile creeping on her face.

She put an arm around me and grinned a humorgus grin. "Sweet, I have a brother now." then she turned toward me. "Favorite band."

"Huh?" "Just answer the question." "Oh, Green Day." Her smile got even bigger. "Oh, yea. Your my bro. I'll take you to the cabin." She pulled me away, Chiron following. Abilene watched in silence. Everyone was staring as us. I knew Thalia was probably screaming inside. Since Jason was most likely at the roman camp she didn't have anyone when she visited. She probably stayed in the Artemis cabin because she was alone in the Zeus one. "So, you're my sister?"

"Half-sister. But sister nonetheless. This is it." we walked in to the grand, marble cabin. The floor was cold, I could feel it even through my chucks, but they were pretty worn out. A statue of Zeus, lightning bolt in hand, stood there, glaring down at us. "He's….." I pointed up at it and looked at Thalia. She shrugged in response, grabbed something from her backpack, a bandana, and tied it around his eyes.

"Now we can laugh at it."

I smiled. "Now, get ready for bed. This is so. Dang. exciting." she smiled and went over to the girls side. I walked over to the first bunk on the guys one, gt changed and slipped into the silk sheeted bed, thinking of how wrong this was and how I just _left _Abilene with a cabin all alone.

But finally I got some sleep.

**NOOOOOO! Patriots Lost! NO! **

**Anyway, did you like the chapter? I think it was somewhat funny. But I try to put that in all my stories, okay, except for my Assassin of Chaos story. But I do have Nico and Thalia singing country music in that one, sooooo. **

**Yea, please comment on the story. Five reviews and I'll continue. I know I'll have more, but I just love doing that. Bye!**

**-Fighter1357 **


	12. Chapter 12: Free is a feeling in the air

**Alright, So. Hades Favorite Daughter. The suggestion you gave me. That's what I was actually planning on doing. I mean literally, that exact thing. So, great minds think alike! So, rewritten chapter and a tad bit longer. Enjoy. Most of it might be the same though. **

**Chapter 12-**

**Alex POV-**

"And so, this is how you hold a sword." Annabeth showed us. She was teaching me and Abilene. I raised my hand. "Can I ask Nico something real quick?" I asked. Annabeth gave me a look but shrugged. I ran over to Nico, who was watching the lesson, grinning slightly. "Hey, wassup?" I breathed and then told him about the dream I had when Abilene and I was stranded in the mountains of Tennessee. He blinked and then laughed quietly.

"What?" I demanded. He just shook his hand and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Alex, Kronos can't rise again. I think that maybe because you remember it's just getting to you. He can't, you defeated him." "Percy defeated him not Alex." I muttered and then said more loudly. "So, these dreams will haunt me the rest of my life?" Nico gave me a sad look and nodded. I sighed.

"Alex? You coming?" Annabeth said. I turned back to face her and nodded. "Thanks Nico." and I ran back over. I don't know why I thought of that, but it seemed appropriate to tell him. But he was, in fact, right. Luke was dead, Kronos defeated and Percy Jackson dead, none of them ever coming back.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

On Olympus-

Zeus, and the rest of the Olympian council, were sitting discussing something very important- Alex Haynes, the newly claimed son of Zeus. Everyone but the king of the gods insisted they talk about it.

Suddenly, Hades stood in the middle of the throne room in a flash of light and slightly disturbed face showed plainly on his features. "Hades?" Zeus boomed. "What are you doing here?" Hades stepped forward and did not flinch under all of the gazes. "Brother, something happened." he said. Zeus's eyebrow shot up. "And what may that be?"

"Something happened, someone went for rebirth and remembered, somehow." everyone blinked. Poseidon looked up, obviously worried. "Remembered? How is that possible?" Hades shook his head and looked annoyed. "I have no clue! That is what is wrong! Perhaps they did something to the River Lethe or…." he growled. Zeus, and everyone else seemed troubled.

"Perhaps, do you think," Athena began. "It was Perseus Jackson? He was not affected by the river because of his water powers."

"How dare you accuse Percy!" Poseidon shouted. Athena ignored him and continued to look upon Hades. Hade's eyes narrowed and he turned to his younger brother, the god of the seas. "Is she correct? Could she be?" Poseidon seemed to take a moment to think but then he slumped over. "It is very much possible, very much indeed. He might have moved the water aside."

Everyone seemed troubled by this.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

"Like this?" Abilene held up her sword. "Exactly like that." Annabeth said. Alex had been a natural and already mastered holding the sword, much Annabeth's delight.

"Great!" she had exclaimed. "Less work for me!" Alex smiled at that and continued taking out the dummies, who didn't have a chance. "Alex!" Abilene yelled. Alex turned around, just before he was about to take out the dummy. "Don't kill that one, his name is Moe!" Alex blinked and let his sword down. He heard Annabeth mutter under her breath," Slash. Now your dead." He shook his head. "Just because his name is Moe I shouldn't kill 'em?" I called to her. Abilene nodded. "His name is Moe. It's cool, so don't kill him. Kill Edward, the sparkly vampire." She pointed to the dummy next to Moe. I grinned and lunged at the sparkly vampire.

He never had a chance.

Alex POV:

"HAHA!" Abilene laughed and fell over, holding her stomach and soon I was in the same position. Annabeth was grinning and Nico was chuckling. "Ed-Edward's gone!" I yelled and fell over in tears. Abilene burst out in another fit of laughs.

"Alright, come on. Go back to your cabins. Alex, Thals wants to train with you. Work on your powers and stuff." Annabeth said and helped Abilene stand up, who was, at the moment, incapable of using her legs. Nico was already gone and Thalia had slipped in unnoticed in all the madness.

Annabeth and Abilene left (who was still laughing) and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What's so funny?" Thalia, my half-sister, asked and pointed between the two of us. "I killed Edward, the sparkly vampire. It took another five minutes before we both stopped laughing and got to training.

"Now," Thalia said. "I can't fly-" "Cuz' you afraid of heights?" I blurted out and smacked my hand over my mouth. Thalia blinked and looked at me suspiciously and then before I could do anything, she was at my throat with her dagger. "How. did. you. know that?" Lightning cackled around her, making the air smell of ozone.

I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, holding up her index finger. "Don't say Nico, s'far as I know. He doesn't know that I'm afraid of heights." I tried to figure out a way to get out of this. But I couldn't. I couldn't respond. I didn't know what to do.

So I did the first thing that popped into my mind. I looked dead straight at Thalia and screamed. She fell back, just a tad startled and her grip loosened on my shirt. I slammed my foot against the arena floor and flew up twenty, thirty, forty feet into the air.

The wind blew in my face, making my eyes tear. But soon the tears were gone, like my eyes had developed some sort of resistance. I slowly stopped and placed my feet on the air currents supporting me, just like when I had been in the water. I looked down at Thalia, who was just a dot. Suddenly I curled into a ball. All this stress falling down on me.

I couldn't tell Annabeth that she loved architect, or Thalia she was afraid of heights, or Clarisse that she had defeated a Drakon because _I didn't know any of these things. _I shook my head. Now I knew why people shouldn't remember. They couldn't handle it. I should have stayed in Elysium.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around so fast that Thalia screamed. Wait a sec, Thalia? "Wha? How are you up here?" I whispered. She shook her head, I could see how pale she was, and sat down next to me. "I can't believe I'm up here," she muttered that under her breath and then looked at me. "Look, what's wrong and how did you know I was afraid of heights and OH MY GODS WE ARE HIGH!" She was looking down and I laughed, despite my troubles. "Forty feet. I knew-" I couldn't let my self finish and I sighed. "Come on, just tell me. If you don't I'll probably kill you." She said. Should I tell her? No. Yes? No. Maybe? No, I shouldn't tell her. It wouldn't work out. She would probably scream that I'm lying and take me to Chiron, then my secret really would be out. "I uh…uh…I knew that because I figured it out." I said. She stared at me. "I've only known you a day and half- at the most. How could you have-" "No," I said. "No, that's not it. I…when we were in….at Hover Dam, or at least near it and there was a boar-" I looked up at Thalia to see her eyes widening. I went on.

"Well, Alex didn't figure it out," I said. "Percy said." I looked up to meet her identical eyes. "You….but…." I sighed.

"I was Percy. I'm his reincarnation and I kinda remember everything. I moved the River Lethe aside. I…I don't….sorry." I finally ended, exasperated.

"No, no, no-" She scooted back a bit, the wind following her so she wouldn't fall. She was shaking her head and I could fell the wind rising. "That can't be true, no, no, no…you-" she looked at me. I smiled but it was grim. Should I have told her? Should I have waited? Yea, probably.

I looked back at my half-sister, old cousin and sighed again. She was still saying I was lying. I turned toward her fully. "Look, I'm not Lying. I told you what happened on the quest-" "But you heard what happened from Annabeth and me on your first day." She cut in. I scowled. Yea, I shouldn't have said anything. "Yea, but it was never mentioned that you were afraid of heights. And, ah! The entire reason Percy, or I, actually went was to get Annabeth!" I exclaimed and nodded to myself, quite proud. Thalia blinked and then looked away and then back at me, a smile creeping up on her face. "That does sound like something Percy would do-" and suddenly she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

When we finally pulled away, mumbling that we didn't like hugs. I grinned.

"I thought you would take me to Chiron." I said. She grinned evilly. "I thought about it. So, you're a son of Zeus now. Huh?" I nodded and blushed a tad bit. "Yea, kinda ironic. I wonder what'll happen….." Both of us remained silent.

"Can we get down now?" She begged. I laughed and let the wind currents slowly take us down to the ground. Once our feet touched the ground she was laying on it. "Oh, I love the ground." Thalia muttered. I still floated around a bit, smiling. "So, Alex- Percy, Uh, What should I call you?" "Alex." "Alright, come on. It's time fore dinner and I'm still absorbing this." She grabbed my hand and pushed me toward the ground and then we walked out. The pavilion was still a ways away.

"Can I fly up there?" I asked Thalia. She looked at me and shuddered and then waved her hand dismissively. "Sure, why not." I grinned and slowly let the wind currents take me up. I reached my arms out in front of me, like Superman, and zipped up so fast I almost didn't even see my surroundings.

I felt so free. Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders as I flew. Free, was a feeling in the air. And I could feel it.

I flew fast toward the pavilion and then dropped down.

Everyone stared at me. "Hey!" I said and sat down at the Zeus table. Maybe I could get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13: Night

**Chapter 13-**

**Alex POV-**

You know that feeling you get when your on a swing? Where you want to let go and just fly through the air and be powerful. I feel that all the time when I fly. It's just amazing. I love that feeling, it really makes you feel like you can do anything.

Right now I was in my bed, waiting for Abilene's blunt signal. We had been here two months now? Yea, something like that. (No word on my mom yet, by the way.) Abilene, Holly (Our new BFF! That's what Abilene keeps saying), and I had been spending a lot of time together. Abilene was a daughter of Athena (Kinda obvious right?) and was placed in the Athena Cabin. She was like Annabeth except…less brainy. Abilene is more…how do I say this and not be mean? Ummmm, Abilene is more fun. I guess that's the best I can do. She's ready to play, have fun and train all at the same time. And she knows a lot of history. One time, when we were in school, I asked her about the Battle At Antietam, during the Civil War and she drew a map and told me the specific's of the battle. even showing where the armies entered the field. It was cool, interesting, and boring all at the same time.

Holly is really cool too. She's a nymph ( A holly tree…duh.) and loves the spend time with us. She's never really had friends, as Abilene and I found out, but she knew how to have a fun time. We were always together. Thalia, when I spent time with her, said we were practically inseparable. Only practically because she managed to get me away from them. Thalia and I told Nico, who wasn't to pleased that I hadn't told him before I told Thalia whose reincarnation I was. But Thals and I punched him and told him that it was my life.

_Knock, knock._

My head snapped over to the door, where the ever silent knock came from. It was Abilene. I smiled and slowly lifted the covers of myself. I shifted the air in my cabin and floated down to the floor. I didn't touch it, because, being a hunter, Thalia would hear me. At least, I was pretty sure she would. I grabbed some jeans and quickly changed and then grabbed a tee-shirt and changed into that. I went barefoot, out the door, and grabbed my chucks before the door closed shut.

Abilene was waiting by the door, in basket-ball shorts and a Hollister tee-shirt and running shows, her sword on her waist. "Hey," She whispered and flicked on her flashlight. "Ready?" I put up a finger to my month, indicating silence and slipped my chucks on. Then I nodded. "Ready. Come on, I want to get going." I said. She rolled her eyes and we began walking toward the woods. "First time," Abilene said. "Excited?" I looked over at my best friend and smiled. "Duh. You?" She nodded and hopped a step forward. "Heck Yea, Holly's there, right?" She asked. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "You step it up. You should know. Of course she's there. Holly's are best friend." I stated, being all matter-of-fact. She rolled her eyes and nudged me. I nudged back until soon we were pushing each other back and forth. She laughed put loud and both of us froze, trying not to let the giggles escape.

When nothing happened, we kept walking.

"You got your spear?" Abilene asked. I snorted. Why would she ask that? Of course I have it. "Of course I have it. I never go anywhere without it." I said, voicing the first part of my thoughts. My spear was enchanted so it could shrink down to a coin, like my half Roman brother- Jason.

"Whatever, just checking. This woods is filled with monsters. You know that." She said. Abilene was right. I did know that. Now _and _then. I nodded and we slipped into the woods.

It was eerie and quiet. No birds, or animals. Sometimes you could here a howl, far off in the distance. Abilene shivered but kept walking.

Okay, so I guess I should explain what's going on. You see, Abilene, Holly and I built _something. _You know how when you look at a tree and see three limbs coming from it and you think of how it would be awesome to have a tree house up there? Well, we did that. We found one of the tallest trees and built one with planks that some satyrs had been 'asked' by Holly to 'borrow' some would planks from Lowes. We all agreed not to chop down trees. (Besides, Holly would have our heads if we would.)

So, right now, we're going to our tree house-plank thing in the woods.

Personally, I'm excited. I've always wanted a tree house. But, my mom wasn't the best handy-man.

Abilene bounced up and down, "Man, I'm just so dang excited." She exclaimed, more loudly, since we were in the woods, yet more softly, since we were in the woods. I rolled my eyes. "No reason to be. We're just going to the tree house." I said, but really I was just as excited as she. Abilene slapped my arm. "There's every reason to be, party pooper." She said.

We walked in silence for a while, carefully placing our feet to not step on sticks and such. "Do we turn right here or-" "Right, now." I interrupted her, grabbed her arm and marched right. Abilene gave a soft yelp, but said nothing to me.

We came to a clearing, our tree with our tree house was at the opposite end. There wasn't a rope, I would fly up. Actually, the tree was 50 feet high. Our tree house was at the 40 foot mark. I flew up, let down a rope, and watched as Abilene skillfully climbed it. "Come on." I said and we glided across the clearing. I looked up at the 50 foot tree and smiled. Suddenly, the winds picked up and I flew to the top. I felt like I could to anything. Once I had my feet placed firmly on the planks, I let down an old, ratty- but good and strong- rope we had found. I did watch as Abilene climbed up like it was nothing.

Her arm shot out and grabbed my leg, I didn't jump, and she pulled her self up. "You should see the view from here." I said and spun her around. It was still dark out, but you could see the stars and the moon. I smiled.

"Wow. It's awesome." I nodded. "Oh yea, come on. I think Holly's inside." I said and we walked into the narrow door. Holly was, in fact, sitting cross-legged inside our hut. She smiled when she saw us, looked around and nodded. "It's nice. We did good." I couldn't help but nod in agreement. It was good. It really was. Even if it had absolutely no color or design, it looked fantastic. Ha, Annabeth, I can build things!

"How did you get up here?" Abilene asked our nymph friend, as she sat down next to her. Holly shrugged, her brown hair wavered. "I climbed the tree. Luckily, even though I already check, there's no tree spirit here. So, the tree didn't mind." She giggled. They began to talk and I decided to walk outside. Looking around, I found that standing in a high place and being supported by wind in a high place it completely different. When your standing in a high place you look down and say, Yea, this is awesome. I'm the king/Queen of the world! But when you are in a high place, just floating there, you feel powerful, like nothing can stop you. I like that feeling better.

I looked down toward the ground and was tempted to jump off.

…..

You know what? What the heck. And I jumped down, spreading my limbs to make the ever-famous X. The ground rushed up, but I wasn't scared. The wind whistled in my ears and suddenly, I stopped. My nose a few inches from the ground. I smiled. The wind supported me. I lifted my self up and placed my feet on the soft grass. Then I shot back up again. "Alex!" Abilene called. I frowned. What?

"You dip wad! Where are you!" She shouted. I shot passed her and she screamed and fell back. "Flying," I stated and held my hand out. "Care to join me, my lady." I said. Still breathing hard, Abilene took a step back, eyes narrowed. "You won't drop me?" I laughed. "The thought of such a thing is horrendous!" I said, still keeping up with the medieval talk. She couldn't help it, Abilene smiled and we both tried to hold it in.

That didn't work.

We burst out in laughter, ignoring Holly's panicked, "SHHHHH!"

Finally, she grabbed my hand. I floated down and we stood side by side on the edge. "Ready?" I asked, looking at my friend. She nodded, looking straight ahead. "Oh yea." I smiled and turned forward. 1…..2.….3

And I jumped off, pulling her with me. She screamed, as was expected, and buried her face in my chest. The ground rushed up to meet us and suddenly, that view was gone. We were flying up and up and up. "Abi." I said. She looked over and gasped. We were flying fast over the woods. "Wow, this is amazing." She said. I nodded. "I love doing this." She nodded and spread out. We were held together by our hands, and we flew over the lake and cabins. The sun was coming out but I didn't pay any attention. An ocean breeze blew over us as the let the wind carry us over the camp. She breathed and sighed. "The air is so clean up here." I nodded, knowing what she was talking about. Down below, the air is dirty. I can see it and when I breath it in it tickles. But up here, away from the ground, it's fresh and clean. It makes me stronger, kinda like when I was Percy. Fresh water was good, but salt water was the best.

I looked down and saw people coming from their cabins, the red-gold sun waking them up. "Shoot." I muttered. They would see our shadows. I was about to turn around before it was to late, but it was to late.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. I looked down. It was Travis Stoll. We weren't friends really, but I let it slip that he was a Son of Hermes and his last name was Stoll. He remembered that Percy had said that too and asked me why I thought of that. I had no answer and lied about training with Thalia. But, anyway, we weren't friends.

Travis was beckoning for us to come down. "Dang it," Abilene muttered. "We got caught." I nodded and slowly lowered us down, all 120 feet. Once we touched the ground, Annabeth had come over. "What's going on?" She asked. I wanted to disappear. Great. "Abilene?" Annabeth said, looking at her. Abilene smiled. I sighed and stepped forward. "Uh, we where flying. I wanted to show Abilene the camp from what it looked like above." I said. Annabeth's eyebrow rose and Travis snickered. "Lovebirds." He muttered. Both Abilene's and my face got red. Annabeth put her hand up to Travis. "You could have done that during the day, it's not allowed to be out of your cabins at night." She said and folded her arms over her chest. We nodded and looked down. "Besides, you could have gotten hurt." She said, softening up a bit. I smiled. "Alright. We won't do it again." I said, not promising though. Annabeth nodded, satisfied and turned and started walking away.

I looked at Abilene and we both breath out a sigh of relief. "Wait," Annabeth said and turned half-way around, toward me. "Chiron want's you. He says the gods need to see you." I blinked.

This could not be good.

**Ahh! What's going to happen! Who knows? I do! Well, actually I don't, I make these chapter as I go along, having a somewhat formed plan in my head already. Well, hope you liked the chapter, please review to your hearts content. Heck, review twice under a diff. name for all I care! **

**Answering reviews now!**

**Why: Well, Perce dies so easily because….well, in the chapter you read he said he didn't think that the string was for Luke, that maybe it was for him, it was (Well, I made it so.) the fates took his life. Closing up his senses and dying. Maybe you should read the first chapter again and read what he says. He couldn't just die for no reason, it was his time, besides, he doesn't have the Mark of Achilles anymore. Don't die on me, PLEASE!**

**Ihatemakingusernames: Well, I came up with it when I searched up to see if there were any where Percy died. Basically, long story short, there weren't really any. And, the ones that were there, weren't the best in the world. So I went to bed thinking of a boy named Alex. Then I thought of making Percy die and Alex his reincarnation and remembering. I started writing it in my German School class (I go to a German school on Saturday mornings.) And then I typed it and here it is! **

**Silvermooneyes23: Yes, he killed Edward! FINALLY! If you like Harry Potter go to you tube and type in Harry Potter in 99 seconds. Awesome video. Listen closely. Glad you like the story!**

**Percy333: I might use that, or at least something like it.**

**Well, thanks guys, for reviewing and alerting and subscribing! Didn't know this story would be so popular! Thanks again! Read on fellow Fanfickers! **

**-Fighter1357**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

**Answering reviews:**

**Poseidon4life18: So, the chapters are nicely paced now, huh? You sent in one review saying their too fast paced and now their good. Good! Glad I could satisfy. Toby Keith, yea, I love him. Have you heard the new song Made in America? It's really good.**

**Ihatemakingusernames: Nope, they can't leave him alone. **

**Unknown Lunatic: Yea, the first time was supposed to be Alex telling what he was going to do to the reader. I meant it to be, "I **_**would**_** fly up…." I'll end up changing it at one point. Thanks' for pointing it out. **

**BTW, when I write the gods I feel like they talk in British accents as to make them sound smarter. Try it, it's fun.**

**Chapter 14-**

**Alex POV-**

I blinked. This could not be good.

"What? Why would they want to see me?" I asked Annabeth. She shrugged, but I could see she was troubled. "No clue. Come on. Abilene, you better get back to the cabin." Abilene nodded and sent a worry look toward me. She touched my shoulder and then walked off to Cabin eight. Annabeth grabbed my shoulder, shooed Travis off, and led me toward the Big House.

I gulped and stepped up on to the porch. Chiron was 'sitting' in his wheelchair, looking at the floor in a grim expression. "Hey." I said and mentally slapped myself. Seriously! Hey! The gods need to see me, Chiron knows what it, and I say _hey?_ Yea, smart.

Chiron looked up and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Hello Child. It seems you have done something to upset the gods. I-" He paused, unsure of what to say. Before he could say anything Annabeth cut in.

"What do the gods need him for anyway? What'd he do?" She asked the Centaur. Chiron looked at her and shook his head. "I can tell Annabeth. It's not my…..thing to tell." He said and turned toward me.

"Hermes is personally escorting you to Mount Olympus." Chiron said. Both Annabeth and I blinked.

"_Hermes _is _personally escorting him? _Why?" Annabeth said. "What did he do?" She stepped up, arms crossed, frowning toward the Centaur. I looked between them. Did they find out that I knew my old life? Or _whose_ old life I knew. Or whose reincarnation I was? Or was it because I was a Son of Zeus and the council voted to kill me? Ugh! I wish I knew! I hate being kept in the dark almost as much as Annabeth did.

"I cannot tell you child. I wish I could though." He sighed. "Come boy, we must go." Chiron said and led me inside the house, leaving Annabeth standing there red faced.

Abilene POV-

I slammed the door of my cabin shut, even though I didn't mean to. I don't really know why I was so mad, or, actually, pissed off. Why the crap would the gods want Alex? What did he do? We've been here for over two months, what could he have done wrong?

I mean, I knew about the Oath and how Zeus broke it. Boom! Broke and there's my beat friend. Okay, weird thoughts. But still, why would they care. Percy Jackson had been sparred, even if the fates killed him.

Man, if the fates would kill Alex I would throttle them. Well, if the gods don't get him first.

….

Oh, gosh. Forget it. Alex is gonna die.

Third Person POV-

Alex stood awkwardly by the ping-pong table. Chiron was next to him, in full. In a flash of light, yes, the did indeed avert their eyes, Hermes stood by them. "Hello." He looked toward Alex as he said that. "Hey," Alex replied and looked down. "Come on. Everyone wants to know how you did it." The god said and stepped forward. He was wearing formal Greek attire, and looked like he stepped out of a book of Greek Mythology.

"Oh. Do you know whose reincarnation I am?" the sullen looking boy asked. Hermes shook his head. "Come on." The grabbed the boys shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of light.

Olympus-

Zeus was not happy. They didn't know who's reincarnation his son was, but he figured it wasn't good.

He was pacing, not sitting down in his throne, quite worried that they would vote to kill his son. Poor Alex.

In a flash of light Hermes stood there with his shoulder on the sullen looking boy. "Alex!" Zeus blurted, which was very unlike him.

The boy stared at him with electric blue eyes, they flickered else-where to the god's left and then back to him.

"Father."

"Hermes, sit down. Alex you may step up."

The boy walked over to the hearth and stood in front of it, not looking at the king of the gods. He had his hands behind his back and was staring, in thought, at the floor. "How is your mother?" Zeus asked. Hera stiffened beside him and glared at the boy. Alex looked up, surprised. "I don't know, she might've been killed in the place crash when the furies attacked." He replied. Zeus too stiffened and he shook his head. "Pretend I never asked that." He grumbled. "Now, you are a reincarnation and you know whose reincarnation you are. Who is it?"

Alex shifted in his stance. He seemed to be contemplating telling them. All the gods stared at his expectedly.

"Frankly," Poseidon said. "I think we should just kill the boy. You broke the oath brother." He said. Alex winced at this and looked toward the sea god. Zeus's anger flared and he looked over. "And I should have killed Percy Jackson-" another wince. "-but I did not. Give me a reason as to why we should kill my son." He said, defending the boy.

Before Poseidon could speak, Alex spoke up.

"I don't know, father, you might want to kill me if you learn whose reincarnation I am." He said and added, considering you wanted to kill Percy, as an after thought in his mind. Zeus's eyebrow shot up. "And why would I want to kill my own son?"

Alex hesitated and then spoke up.

"Because I'm Percy Jackson's reincarnation."

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?" Poseidon said and looked at the boy. "I can prove it!" Alex rushed and stepped forward. "On my fifteenth birthday you came to my apartment and gave me a sand dollar!" He yelled toward the sea god. Poseidon blinked and then he looked at Alex. "Yes." He turned toward Zeus. "It's true. I did indeed do such a thing. But…." Poseidon looked at the _son of Zeus. _

He mentally groaned.

Athena, then, spoke up. "He's a son of Zeus now, quite ironic, don't you think?" She looked toward her father, one eyebrow raised. Alex, Percy, whatever, looked down glumly. Zeus looked toward his son. He had wanted to kill Percy and now his own son was Percy's reincarnation. "Very. Now, how did you remember?" He asked, pushing his previous thought away.

Alex hesitated. "I moved the River Lethe with my water powers. I…I wanted to remember. But now I realize it was a mistake." He said.

"Why do you think that?" Athena asked, her voice conveying honest curiosity.

"Because…." he paused. "because I remember things, like all my old friends who aren't my friends anymore. Before my thirteenth b-day I just had flashbacks that I didn't understand…but…but now I can't stand it anymore. Remembering and knowing things I shouldn't." He looked down.

They realized the boy was grieving.

Hard.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Chiron," Annabeth said. "What did Alex do? Please answer me." She begged. He sighed and just as he was about to reply with No, the phone rang.

Walking over, the centaur picked it up.

"Hello? Lord Hermes? Yes. Yes. I can. Are you sure- Alright, I will." He hung up and looked toward Annabeth. "I have been given permission to tell you, and everybody at camp. It's seems something is going to happen. Gather everyone. I have news."

Once Annabeth had gathered every single person in the camp, Chiron had appeared. They were at the pavilion and everyone was curious as to what was happening. Thalia, who was looking for Alex, seemed anxious.

"All of you know Alex Haynes, correct?" He asked. Everyone nodded. How could you NOT know the son of Zeus, besides, he was Thalia's brother. "Well, he is in an audience with the gods-" "WHAT!" Thalia screamed. Nico, too, looked equally worried. Abilene jumped up, frightened. Chiron cleared his throat and continued, holding Thalia off with a look. "Yes, it seems that he is a reincarnation and he remembers his past life." Thalia and Nico exchanged looks while everyone, including Abilene, gasped. "Yes…-" Chiron cleared his throat.

"He is the reincarnation of Percy Jackson. And he remembers."

**May have bee a little to fast paced this chapter, but I'm happy with it. The next chapter will be what the god's decide to do with Alex/Percy and what people's (Annabeth, Abilene, Clarisse, Travis, Connor and a few others) reactions to this will be. **

**Enjoy! Review to heart's content please!**

**-Fighter1357**


	15. Chapter 15: Thoughts and a verdict

**Unknown Lunatic: I know right!**

**luVurstoryImpossiple: Why thank you! Best writer in the world? Not so sure about that but thank you, I appreciate it! Posting now!**

**LoveToReadOnline: I'm not sure. It was either Percy/Annabeth or Abilene/Alex. Who knows, even I'm not sure yet. I might put up a poll.**

**Greek Geek: Happy Birthday! I'm updating! ;)**

**Chapter 15:**

**Annabeth POV-**

When Chiron said that, I thought he was bluffing. But his eyes said otherwise. He stood there, fingers laced together, awaiting our reactions.

He looked grim and sad but somewhat pleased too. All I was thinking was:

Wha?

…..

Of course! How could I have not seen it! Alex seemed to know things he shouldn't. Like how he was amazing with a sword when he first started. I thought he was a natural. Besides, children of Zeus are better with spears, unless their Roman. Alex/Percy had known of Thals nickname, the hated 'Pinecone Face.' He knew…ugh! Tons of things that I just missed!

How could I have missed them!

And then it struck me.

This was Percy's reincarnation. He remembered.

I felt…I don't know. Betrayed I guess, he knew and didn't talk to me. He had won who I was, what we had done together and just…left me?

Oh, I don't know! I was unsure as to why he hadn't said anything. I mean, if he knew who we were than why didn't he say anything? Tell us anything? Maybe, maybe when he got back from the gods he would tell us. But, if they had figured it out than he might as well be dead.

Great.

I hadn't even gotten over him, his reincarnation was here, and he might be killed any second. I sighed and looked over at Chiron.

"Your kidding, right?" Even though I had gone over things in my head didn't mean Chiron _wasn't _bluffing. Though, he didn't bluff OR joke. So, I had a feeling, even if I knew it now, that he was telling the truth.

"No, I am afraid not. It is true." He sighed and looked away, turning slightly. He seemed….sad? I don't know why. Maybe because Alex/Percy was with the gods and probably wouldn't survive.

I needed to talk to him. I needed to see how and why he remembered and chose to remember. It…..it didn't seem like Percy. Why would he remember?

What purpose did he have?

**Abilene POV-**

?

"What?" I said. It was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Your kidding, right?" Annabeth said. I looked toward her. Percy had been her boyfriend. And now here was his reincarnation, who knew his past life. She _must _think this is a joke. If she didn't she'd be a lunatic. Or a psycho or a Lunatic Psycho. Or just a lunatic.

But…to find out that her friend had been Percy Jackson had been…exciting, to say the least.

It explained how he knew what those things were on the plane and how he had said 'mortals' instead of people. How he knew how to fight. How he could trust Nico. But, how long had he known those things? Did he always have that knowledge? Or did it just pop into his head one day?

If he, her best friend, knew about his old life would he want to get that old life back?

I looked around at everybody else. Annabeth had tears in her eyes. Chiron had a stern, sullen look. I probably had a look of disbelief on mine.

And I was still, a bit, unsure of whether Chiron was telling the truth. Maybe it WAS a joke. But, from the look he was giving us, I knew it wasn't a joke.

So, okay, Alex remembers his former life. No biggie. It's not a big deal, right?

Even though I didn't want it to be, I knew it was a big deal. People weren't supposed to remember their former lives. It caused them guilt, stress and over-all panic. It hurt them to see their old friends and family move on. I shook my head. Poor Alex. Did this make him a criminal? Or will the gods let him pass? Probably not.

He was probably gonna be sent back to the underworld and forced to the fields of punishment. I closed my eyes. What was going to happen?

How did he even do this?

Was I going to lose my best friend?

Travis and Connor POV- **(a/n- Yea, it'll be short.)**

….?

What?

**(a/n-See!)**

Clarisse POV-

You have got to be kidding me? Right?

Your telling me that Alex, Son of Zeus, was Percy, Son of Poseidon? This is a joke? Percy died, and, even though I hate to admit it, I missed him a bit. But ONLY as a punching bag. So, Alex was Prissy's reincarnation and he remembered? Oh yea, this is great. People aren't supposed to remember. There's a reason they cross the River Lethe. I can only imagine what Alex is going through. He must feel stressed.

No wonder he was such a good sword fighter though. And, now that I think about it, he seemed to be holding back every time. Like he didn't want to show how good he was. I felt…sorry for the punk.

But he was still a punk.

Back to Abilene POV-

"What!" I yelled, stepping in front of Chiron to get his attention. He sighed. "You all heard me. I know you did. It's true. Abilene," he turned toward me, frowning and smiling at the same time, "Your best friend, Alex Haynes, was the great Percy Jackson. He…." Chiron paused and then shook his head, as if deciding not to say what he had been about to say.

"What?" I pestered, for the third time. It was getting sorta annoying, having to ask it over and over.

I looked over at Annabeth who seemed crestfallen and slight annoyed, like me, except the crestfallen part. I looked away. I still couldn't believe this, it was just so hard to take in. I couldn't believe it. It was….weird thinking that he remembered himself being sixteen years old.

Chiron looked at me. "Nothing. It's not important. I….I think he's coming back. Now, go to your cabins." "No." Annabeth said, stepping forward. Chiron blinked and his face softened. "Annabeth-." He said but she interrupted him. "I said no. I want to stay and…..and talk to him. Please." She added the last part a little late, as if she hadn't planned on it being in her sentence. Or vocabulary…at the moment.

Chiron sighed and shrugged. "If it is what you please." Then he walked away, shaking his head. Annabeth relaxed, as if she had been expecting a full blown fight.

Everyone was watching her. Thalia and Nico walked up and looked at Annabeth.

"You knew. Didn't you?" Annabeth asked. They both nodded. I couldn't believe this. How could Alex not tell me? I _was _his friend. Wasn't I?

I looked back toward Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. Thalia, Thals they called her, stepped forward and put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Yea. He told me and Nico's known since Alex told him when Nico was at his school." She said. Annabeth nodded and wiped a tear away from her eye. I felt a pang of pity for her. Annabeth looked up at Nico. "How _did _you find him?" He asked and straightened, glaring at him. Nico smiled sheepishly and held his hands up in defense. "Look, after Percy had told us he was going for rebirth and you all left he said He wasn't going to forget. I rushed to the underworld and found him by the River Lethe. He seemed to be waiting for me, but I hadn't noticed it then. He told me his plan and when he got across he told me Texas, that was where he was going. I went from school to school looking and finally found him. He remembered everything….I don't know how. The day before he didn't seem to recognize me but that's not important. He told me and after we found out Abilene was a demigod we came to Camp Half-Blood." He sighed.

"That's why you were so worried when the plane exploded. You didn't want to lose him again." Annabeth said, silent tears emitting from her cheeks. Nico nodded and smiled toward her. "He didn't want you to know." Annabeth growled and shook her head. "I wish he wasn't dead, so I could kill that seaweed brain." She laughed and it was only slightly humored. "I miss saying that."

I wonder how Alex is doing.

On Olympus-

"So, what should we do?" Dionysus asked, twirling a grape vine in his hands.

Everyone looked toward Zeus and Poseidon. This was, technically, their issue. "If your going to kill me," Alex spoke up. "At least let me say good bye." Athena blinked, he seemed to be taking this….to well. Like it was what he suspected all along. "We aren't going to kill you." Zeus growled. Hera opened her mouth but closed it with a look from the King of the gods. "I agree." Poseidon grumbled. "I won't allow it."

"But he's your rivals kid!" Ares said and looked toward Alex in slight distaste. Poseidon looked toward him and shook his head. "Your point? He was once my son. I think he should have another chance to live. Though, I must agree with Owl Head, he has done something wrong."

Alex sighed and cleared his throat.

"I think he should live and face the consequences of his choices." Hera said and quite a snobbish tone. Everyone looked toward her, surprised. "What?" She asked. "I _am_ smart."

"I beg to differ." Hephaestus muttered, to low for the goddess to hear. Aphrodite heard and giggled.

"So what to you think?" Zeus asked the council. They looked at him. Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Hermes in pity and the others mutual. Zeus seemed angry but had neither other emotion. Hades didn't seem to care, he was just angry that some one had done that in_ his _underworld.

"I think it's good." Athena said and looked at Alex, who wouldn't meet her eyes. He was certainly different than Percy Jackson. Perseus would have looked straight into her eyes.

Zeus nodded and looked down glumly at the boy. "I shall send you home. Good luck my boy." With the wave of his hand and a flash of light Alex was gone.

Back at Camp-

Third Person POV-

There was a flash of light and everyone averted their eyes. When it was gone they looked. Alex Haynes was standing there, blinking. "Alex!" Abilene yelled and rushed over to give him a hug. "Abilene!" He replied and let her hug him. "I was so freakin' worried! What happened? Are they letting you live?" She asked and inspected him as if looking for proof that he wasn't there and the gods were messing with her.

"Nothing important. Yea, their letting me live." He laughed slightly and turned to face everyone else.

"Uh, hi?" Annabeth walked forward. "Is that really you?" She whispered, everyone got quiet and Clarisse pushed her way upfront. Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Not exactly, I'm Alex Haynes and I _was _Percy Jackson. So yea...I guess." He shrugged. Annabeth nodded. "Would You mind if I give you a hug?" She asked.

Alex smirked and Abilene mentally face-palmed. "Sure, I've always wanted to hug an older girl." Abilene groaned and shook her head. Annabeth's eyebrow shot up. "That sounded SO GROSS!" Abilene yelled. Alex smiled. Annabeth shook her head and pulled him into a hug.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from Alex and Annabeth. It faded and Alex wasn't there anymore. Percy Jackson stood there over Annabeth, in her arms.

"Annabeth?"

**AHHHH! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? BTW, Greek Geek happy birthday. I hope you and everyone else liked this. Once I got you review I had already started and I started working faster. Hope you liked. Review please! I love getting them, there freakin' awesome! **

**Love ya! -Fighter1357**


	16. Chapter 16: Problems?

**Chapter 16:**

**Third Person POV-**

"Annabeth?" Percy said.

Everyone froze as the light died away completely. "Per-Percy?" Annabeth said, not even whispering. He looked around. "But…how am I?" He blinked and then lifted her up and spun her around. "Annabeth!" She looked at him, obviously in shock. Everyone was.

Abilene stepped forward. "You…your-" She stuttered. Percy didn't hear her, he seemed to be to confused to focus on anything. "Can anyone tell me what's happening?" He asked. Nico stepped forward, mouth hanging open. He snapped it shut and shook his head. "Your really Percy, aren't you?" He asked. Percy nodded. He fingered his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt that he was wearing. "Yes, but I should be Alex…not Percy. Or me. I'm... Percy's dead." He said bluntly. No one noticed but Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand in hers.

"I'm confused…." Someone said.

"So am I." Percy muttered under his breath and shook his head. "Alright, we need to figure this out. Counselors meeting. Abilene you come too." Annabeth said and grabbed Abilene's hand, reluctantly letting go of Percy's. She dragged Abilene who looked back to get a look of Percy Jackson. But….Percy was Alex.

How was he not Alex?

The counselors followed, watching Percy with wary but slightly happy eyes.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled, knocking on the door. "We have, I think, a problem!" She yelled. Chiron opened the door. "What is it-" He stopped short when he saw Percy. "Per-Percy? Is that you bu-but your-" "Dead." Percy said and nodded. "Yea, I know." Chiron shook his head and stepped aside.

"Hurry, come in. I shall iris-message Hermes." Everyone, the head counselors anyway and Abilene, walked in.

Percy hesitated. Something, obviously, wasn't right. Was this a trick? A dream that all of them were being forced to suffer in? Or was it real, was Percy actually back. Percy stepped in the room and light exploded around him. He was thrown back, and screamed. Everyone froze. The light dies away and Percy was gone.

Alex Haynes was slumped up against the wall. On conscience. No one moved. Made a sound. No one said a thing. Suddenly his hand reached up to grasp his temple. "Ow. What happened?" Weakly he opened his eyes. The Electric blue was showing obvious confusion. Annabeth stepped forward, tears in her eyes.

"You don't remember what just happened?"

Alex shook his head and looked around. "No, it's all a blur. I did see Annabeth being thrown in the air as if I was the one throwing her. What happened?" He looked around again until Chiron, not yet having left from the previous shock, stepped forward. "Something that shouldn't be happening. Something happened that…. was not expected." He said and shook his head.

Alex frowned and tried to stand up. A wave of nausea overcame him and he fell back over in a huff. Shaking her head, Annabeth walked over and helped him up. He nodded his thanks and, bleary eyed, he walked over and took a seat around the ping-pong table.

"Can _anyone _tell me what happened?" He asked seriously. He had noted that Thalia and Annabeth had tears. Thalia's not as prominent but there. Nico looked like he was shocked and in slight pain of the mind. Everyone else looked plainly shocked.

"You became Percy." Abilene blurted out, getting annoyed no one would explain anything to her friend.

Alex blinked, unsure whether or not he had heard her or not.

"Wha? How was I Percy? That does explain Annabeth being thrown up in the air-" he grinned. "-but that can't happen. Percy died. I'm just his reincarnation." He had said the last part as bluntly as possible but it still didn't sound right. "Yes," Annabeth said slowly. "But you were literally Percy. Eyes, hair, skin, voice, if you had smiled you or he-" she swallowed. "-would have had the same stupid cocky, lop-sided grin." She frowned and looked away. As Alex did.

He hadn't noticed Thalia come over behind him until she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled but looked away again. "Oh. That…. That is weird. Makes no sense…" His voice faded off as he mumbled stuff under his breath and everyone- minus Abilene- noted that that particular behavior was very unlike Percy Jackson.

But he wasn't Percy Jackson.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Standing on the big house porch made Alex feel sad. But only just a bit.

He didn't know why it made him feel sad. Maybe it was just because of the week's recent events.

People found out he was Percy's reincarnation, he turned in to Percy. Turned back to Alex and then confused all of the counselors. That may have been the best part. But you could easily confuse Travis and Connor by just saying _*, _that and yelling at the top of your lungs. _"Shut up Mumford, I don't want your cupcakes!" _That had been an eventful afternoon.

Anyway, back to the story, Alex couldn't tell why he was sad. He just was. Even so, he smiled when he thought of being at camp. At least he was on the porch. He might've been a regular mortal. But, had he been a regular mortal, he might not be in this mess. But maybe there was a reason for everything.

Maybe Percy was supposed to die to become Alex and then remember. Maybe he was a lesson for future generations. If that was the case, why did it have to be him? Couldn't it have been some other demigod? Nope, because his luck was that bad.

And the gods just really wanted to annoy him. Maybe that was their life purpose from the very beginning.

Or the fates hated him.

All theories were valid. Sadly enough.

Still, his life was interesting. But the stress was still there, even though people knew who he was. The stress of knowing and silence were gone but the stress of living up to his former life had taken it's place. It wasn't _as _bad but still it was a lot. Thalia didn't pressure. But she would slip up and say Percy and he would shrug it off but would feel a pang of….guilt was it? He wasn't sure. Annabeth wasn't the worst but she was certainly worse than Thalia and Nico. Nico treated him like a separate person not caring who he once was.

Alex smiled at that.

"Alex!" Abilene yelled. He heard footsteps on the porches wood floors. He turned around and smiled at his friend. Her blonde hair was hanging loosely around her. She was smiling and her smile reached her eyes. Her Capri's were an army green color and her grey, not grey like her eyes grey but grey like the regular color grey, tee-shirt was imprinted with an anime Zebra with big sparkly eyes asking, _Look in my eyes. Do I look like I could hurt you? _It was an odd imprint but Abilene had designed it herself so she thought it was hilarious. Sorta ironic though, considering she was a great sword fighter and could probably kill someone….. yea, it was ironic.

"Hey Abilene." Alex replied. She grinned and stood next to him, leaning over the railing like he was, staring at the camp. "How yous?" She asked. Alex turned and grinned. "Me's fine. You?" She rolled her eyes. "You know how I am. What's been going on? Was it what-"

"Yea." He admitted and turned away. Abilene sighed.

"Your stressed aren't you? About your former life?" Abilene hadn't been to thrilled that he hadn't told her but she had understood his situation and gotten over it. Still, she always gave Alex a wary look as if waiting for a flash of light and a raven haired, sea green eyes sixteen year old boy standing there instead of the raven haired, electric blue eyed thirteen year old boy.

Alex nodded. "Yes, I'm stressed. People just make me feel that I need to live up to it. My former life. I can't do that!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Abilene took a slight step back.

Something was off.

"It's not like I can defeat Kronos or Gaea or an army from Hades or retrieve my dad's bolt or win a war in New York!" He yelled, going on rant mode.

Abilene had noticed the air had began to smell differently. It smelled like…. Ozone. She looked back toward her friend and almost fell over in panic.

Lightning was traveling over Alex's skin. His eyes flashed dangerously.

She made a mistake then.

"I can't handle it!" He yelled. The lightning got worse and she didn't notice.

She grabbed him by the arm to calm him down.

Electrocuted.

It shocked her…literally and mentally. She hadn't expected being shocked so hard.

So hard.

Abilene shook horribly and fell to the ground. "ABILENE!" Alex shouted, coming to his senses. He leaned over her, kneeling, and check for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. "CHIRON!" He yelled. "CHIRON!" Tears had began to form in his eyes.

"No, no, no." He whispered and lifted her head from the ground.

Her eyes were closed and her hair seemed to have wilted, if that made sense, and she was breathing ever so lightly. To light for his liking. It was his fault. Had he not been so angry with his problems they wouldn't be in this mess.

"What is it?" Chiron said, galloping up. When he saw Abilene he stopped short and looked at Alex with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"I was angry. To angry. I got mad and my powers began acting up. Lightning, you know? I wasn't mad at Abilene. I couldn't be mad at her. But…she grabbed my arm to calm me down and…. and." He paused. "She got shocked." Chiron finished avoiding, You shocked her. Alex nodded and looked down at his friend. "Come on, we have to get her to the Medical Bay." Alex said and lifted Abilene up, carrying her like a princess. He made his way inside, Chiron following her, and tried not to run. Alex didn't want to trip.

Laying her on the bed he felt another pang of guilt and worry wash over him.

"Please be okay." He muttered and sat down on the side as Chiron looked over her.

Once he had finished Alex looked up at him. "Is she okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. Alex had been curled up in a ball, his knees against his chest, not very normal for a thirteen year old boy. But, then again, most thirteen year old boys didn't electrocute their friends when their friends touched them. Chiron looked down on him and almost wished he didn't have to say it.

"I don't know."

**Oh my freakin' gosh! I have 105 reviews and, like, 19 or something for the fifteenth chapter alone! That's awesome guys! Thanks a bunch! **

**Well, the first part I wasn't proud of but the second part I was. Quite proud actually, not to sound full of my-self. Anyway, **

***= is from the movie **_**Mary Poppin**_** a classic, if my sources are correct, Disney movie. I highly recommend it. :)**

**Magicdemi-god223: Very confusing, I know. I understand your Huh?**

**Ihatemakingusernames: You almost fell off your bed? Not to be mean but I sorta laughed when I heard that. Not to be mean but just because I thought it was kinda funny that it happened. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**luVurstoryimppssible: Nice username! ;) Anyway, thank you a BUNCH!**

**poseidon262: He didn't, but that would be cool if he had planned it. **

**Splashfire: Yes, why I would love a cookie! Here it was...or is. Anyway, thank you. **

**Topyeah19: DON'T BE CONFUSED! PLEASE! AHHH! Hehe, anyway, no. He would only have the powers that came with the person. Percy- Water and Alex- Lightning and all. Originally I made it so that if Alex remembered than he would get Percy's water powers but decided against it. Who knows what'll happen?**

**Lynn: Why thank you! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Answers

**Chapter 17:**

**Thalia's POV-**

I was worried about Alex.

That's all I have to say.

He wouldn't leave Abilene's side. Anyone who suggested that he leave he would give a Thalia and Nico worthy death glare and his lightning powers would flare up dangerously causing the lightning to travel along his skin. Neither Chiron nor Alex would tell me what caused Abilene to get electrocuted. But I had a feeling I knew.

I think he, Alex, was….. stressed.

He had the pressure of the camp and good ole Percy Jackson on his back. That didn't make his life any easier. He _was _Percy's reincarnation. I guess people thought that he needed to live up to the former life he remembered. He didn't of course. But noooo, it had to be that way. They just wanted Percy back.

Jerks.

But I couldn't blame them. Couldn't they see he couldn't handle it though? Nope, because then they would have to face the fact that it was hurting him. But, I mean, I did it too. Not that I meant to. I honestly didn't mean to. Maybe the others were like that too, maybe they slipped up. But who knows?

I was getting better at not doing, so…..

Anyway, I was still worried about him. Alex didn't normally act this way. I know I've only known him for a few months, two and a half maybe, but I got a pretty good idea of his personality. He wasn't exactly like Nico, who was happy on moment and then Mr. Talk-to-me-and-taste-death-Mwah hahaha the next moment. I…well I'm not going to describe my personality. I'm not self-centered.

But, just to let you know, I'm freakin' awesome.

Anyway, Alex was silent by fun and dark but cool. He didn't hover around you if you were hurt. If he knew you could handle it than you could. Percy would make sure you were all right before he even thought about himself. Alex would make sure your fine, get you going and let you be. Percy would hover and argue with you if you tried to tell him you were fine. Not that it was a problem, he had meant well of course.

But this was another reason I was a tad worried.

Alex was acting like Percy.

He _shouldn't be acting _like Percy.

I don't know why he was, maybe the pressure was getting to him. I don't know. Or maybe Alex was more like Percy than I thought. Maybe my thoughts about Alex and Percy had been wrong.

….

I need to talk to Nico. NOW!

Abilene POV-

I wasn't worried right now. Which was weird, because I'm pretty sure I'm slipping into a coma. But, anyway, I wasn't worried. About myself anyway. I WAS worried about Alex. He was most likely so worried about me (not to sound self-centered, I just know that he would be worried) and wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do.

Stubborn jerk.

I need to know that he was okay and it wasn't his fault. Technically it was mine. I was the one who had grabbed his arm. It wasn't his fault that people were being idiots and expecting him to live up to his former life. No, it wasn't his fault.

Looking around, I felt blinded right now. There was tons of white, all white. The room consisted of no other color. Or exit. There wasn't a door or window or anything. But I wasn't afraid or worried or scared. I felt safe somehow.

"You would." A voice said behind me. I spun around. A lady was standing there. She had black hair and piercing onyx eyes. She was pale and wore a Greek toga with gladiator sandals, but these were the originals. Her form changed from a women to an old lady to a teenage girl. Finally her form settled on the young woman.

"I would what?" I replied calmly, much to my surprise. She laughed softly but her eyes didn't match her laugh. They seemed to have seemed a million things. Maybe she was a goddess. But by the way she radiated power I knew she might have been something much more powerful.

"You wouldn't be afraid. This is your mind." She said. My eyebrows shot up. "My mind?" "Yes, your mind. You are on conscience and we are in your mind." She explained, rather bluntly though as if this was perfectly normal. "So, what are you doing in my mind?" I asked, pointing toward her. "Visiting. Now sit." She waved her hand and two chairs appeared. She sat down and looked around. I followed her example and sat. "You have a very clean mind." She claimed, still looking around.

I sat forward. "Alright, not to be mean. But who are you?" I asked. She looked at me sternly and sighed. "My name is Clotho, one of the three Fates." She replied. Now, I certainly hadn't been expecting that. Clotho was the fate who spun the life of someone and decided how long she/he lived. They, the fates, only appear when you are about to die. Now, you probably thought that as a demigod I would say. Yes, and I am -insert name here- daughter/son of -insert name here- how may I assist you? Nope, I said, "Uh…."

She smiled slightly. "Yes, that is the expected reaction. I am here to…inform you of something." She said and looked around my….mind again. "Oh, uh, what's that. I mean, what are you here to inform me of, O great Clotho?" I asked, unsure of how to address her. She looked at me, amused. "O great Clotho? Never have I heard that one before. No, normally when people see me they are begging for their life and have horrified expression's on there face." She chuckled as if remembering something that was funny. I don't think it'd be funny to a normal person.

She waved her hand dismissively then and shook her head, clearing her mind. "Child, I am here to talk and inform you about your best friend-" wow, she added the 'best' part. "-Alex Haynes, the reincarnation of Perseus Jackson."

"Alright," I said. "So?" I probably shouldn't be talking to one of the Fates like this but I was a bit unnerved and wasn't thinking straight. "But, first, how are you a young woman. I thought the fates appeared as old ladies, no offence of course." She smiled and shook her head, obviously the fates or this one, Clotho, was a bit of a joker or maybe she was only tolerating me. "Yes, well. It is confusing. A teenager form because death can be short. A young woman because death can be fair. And an old lady because before you die it can be long and fulfilling. Your life, at least." I nod and she continues. "Now to your friend." She paused.

"Alex was never supposed to exist." Clotho said. I blinked. What was she talking about? Did the fates slip up? She chuckled and I realized she could read/hear my thoughts. Dang it. "Yes, we did 'slip up.' Perseus Jackson was never supposed to die. He should had lived a long life. That is why, when we appeared to him at age twelve, we were old women. He should have married Annabeth Chase, saved the world one more and just, simply, live." She shrugged. I looked down.

"So, Alex…-" Clotho shook her head. "Was never to be and now his former life is taking over his new one. It is consuming him until Alex Haynes is no more. Since Perseus was never to die he will return and now pressure, which has put you in this state, will bring the boy back. He cannot take it any more child. It is hurting him." Clotho explained. "So, your telling me that Percy Jackson is coming back and Alex is going away, for good?"

"To but it bluntly." She said. "Child, it was never meant to be and now fate is correcting itself."

I looked up. Her eyes were staring me down and I suspected that she was trying to explain this to me so I could understand. I… I never thought that this could happen. My mom was a Greek goddess, I was a demigod, I went to a _camp _for demigods and I had been through everything with Alex. Now he was going for good, just because of a mistake that fate made. "But can't you take him out of Percy?" I asked. "Let them be two different people?"

Clotho hesitated and stood up. I did too and she waved the seats away. "No, Alex cannot be someone else. He is a part of Perseus Jackson. Taking Alex Haynes and making him his own person would be taking a part of the soul, practically anyway. Alex always said he was someone else, a different person. But he isn't. He might have a different personality, thoughts and actions. But he is not. I am sorry. Say your goodbyes soon, for soon it will be to late."

Third Person POV-

Alex stared down at his friends body. She had slipped into a coma. Chiron said that neither nectar nor ambrosia would help her. It was to serious. Still, he couldn't help but hope she would wake up and say, 'Whataya looking at. S'there something on my face?' But, alas, nothing had yet happened.

Until, at this moment, her hand twitched.

It was just a simple movement. It twitched upward and then back into the position it had been in for a week. But it set things moving.

"Chiron! Did 'ya see that?" Alex called, rather loudly. Chiron smiled toward the boy. "Yes child, I did. Perhaps she is waking up." Chiron had added the last part purely by accident. For, she might not be waking up. She could just simply and plainly be waking up to die. But, best not to mention that part. And besides, you generally didn't wake up from a coma just to die.

A soft groan escaped the girls lips and Alex jumped up. His electric blue eyes wide for fear that his friend was not actually waking up and this was all an illusion or dream. "Al…. Alex?" Abilene said and her eyes shot open. She sat straight up and turned toward her friend, wide eyed. "Abilene?" He blurted forgetting his plan, a plan for when she would wake up. (He was actually just going to hug her, but he hadn't expected her to sit up and stare at him for a few moments.)

"Huh? Wait, where am I?" Abilene asked, looking around. She acted as she had only been asleep for a few hours. Only as if she had taken a nap, not that she had slipped into a coma. "The Hospital Wing," Chiron replied. "Where you were taken after the… accident." Abilene nodded and turned and grasped Alex by the shoulders. "You're you? Yes-" she patted him on the cheek. "Yes-" she confirmed. "You're you."

"What?"

She waved him off and sat up straighter, moving her legs off the bed. "Er, Abilene, perhaps you shouldn't get up yet." Chiron said, moving closer. She dismissed hi as well. "I'm fine, don't worry. I just feel like I woke up from a nap. Refreshed, with…. new information." She said and then proceeded to slide off the bed. Placing her feet on the ground she wobbled and then steadied herself. "See… fine."

Alex shook his head and grasped her shoulders, pushing the girl down back upon the bed. "No, your not. Abilene you just woke up from a coma. You're not fine." He exclaimed. Abilene's face scrunched up in annoyance but her talk with Clotho came to mind and she complied to Alex's wishes, knowing she had little time with him left.

Before he was gone for good.

Thalia POV-

"NICO DI ANGELO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was standing in the midst of the U where the cabins were located, well, where the Olympian cabins were located. The minor gods and goddess's cabins were behind them, forming a U as well. But, at the moment, the way Camp Half-Blood was designed was unimportant (don't tell Annabeth I said that.)

"NICO! DEATH BREATH!" I yelled, running in the direction of the beach. Had he been in his cabin he would have heard me scream for him. A few people did open the doors to their cabins, wondering what the crap was going on and what I was screaming about.

Once I had made my way onto the sand I had began to slow down, sensing that Nico was in fact here. (Cousin Telepathy!) I say a boy in black standing by the surf, looking out over the water. I faltered in my step. This was where Annabeth, Nico, Percy and I had been the day it happened. Right here.

Why was Nico here?

"Nico…." I panted, running up next to him. He turned to face me, confused. "Thals? What are you doing here?" He asked. I grasped his arm just above the elbow, using my right arm to lean on my knee. I was bent over panting. "I need to talk to you. It's important. Trust me…." I paused and then sat down, pulling Nico with me. "Oomph!" He exclaimed as he was pulled down. Shooting my an irritated look he rubbed his arm where I had grabbed him.

"What was that for?"

"Look, I… just need… to… talk. Kay?" I panted. Why was I so out of breath? I had ran greater distances before. Why was this such an issue. Man, I was out of practice.

"It's… it's about Alex." I said. Nico nodded, giving me his full attention. "Yeah. What about him?" "Well, he's acting like Percy. I think his former life is taking over this one. He can't handle the stress. Everyone thinks just because he _was _Percy that he needs to be so great at doing all the things that Percy could do-" I paused, inspecting Nico's face. He was frowning but he nodded for me to continue. I couldn't tell if he knew where I was going with this. I swallowed and continued, "So, it's getting to him. I think that Alex is going to be consumed by his…. former life. To but it bluntly, I think Percy's coming back."

Nico frowned and looked back toward the water. It was cloudy today and the sea was roaring. The waves came down in tumbling heaps, smashing against the wet sand. Some sun rays were seen through the clouds, shining on some of the grey-blue water. You could see each sun beam exactly.

Nature had a strange sense of humor. The scene went perfectly with our problem. Yet, it didn't. It was pretty and mysterious all at the same time. There was nothing mysterious about our problem.

"Thalia?" Nico's voice made it way into my thoughts. I looked over. "I think that…" he hesitated too and then shook his head. Standing up, he wiped the sand of his black jeans.

"We better get to the big house."

**Song I am currently listening to: The Cave by Mumford & Sons**

**Well, magicdemi-god223 I hope you are no longer confused. :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I was hoping that it would be longer but, alas, it did not turn out so. But, eh, who cares. BTW, I am thinking of coming out with a new story, about a daughter of Apollo. Just a regular story. No quests or anything. Just what it's like to be a child of Apollo and more! :D Anyway, not answering reviews in this so. Yea, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! **

**Goodbye my friends! -Fighter1357**


	18. Chapter 18: Returned

**Chapter 18:**

**Third Person POV-**

Thalia and Nico walked into the medical bay.

Alex was sitting on the bed opposite of Abilene's. The said Daughter of Athena was leaning against her bed. Chiron stood to the left of the beds, staring at the floor. It was obvious that they had just finished having a conversation, the words still hung in the air with hard tension. Alex looked over at Thalia and she stopped for a split second.

She could swear his electric blue eyes had flashed sea green.

Thalia slipped up next to him and grasped his hand, Nico going to stand next to Chiron. It was silent as everyone tried to soak up the tension, desperately trying to get rid of it. There was a flutter of movement from Alex as his other hand grabbed his knee. He looked up at his half-sister and Thalia could see it. He was scared, her brother was scared. She looked down at him surprised. At first, her instinct was to laugh. The thought of Percy grabbing her hand because he was afraid was amusing. But, at the moment, he was Alex, a twelve year old. But either way, she liked to think that deep down, Percy was still there.

She looked down again into his matching eyes and suddenly he looked away, staring at Chiron. "Should we tell them?"

Thalia POV-

My head snapped up. "What? Tell us what?" I practically growled. Chiron looked up and then at Abilene. "Tell us what she told you," He told her. Abilene looked up and sighed. She brushed her blonde hair out of the way and leaned over to squeeze his hand that was placed on his knee. He looked up at her gratefully.

Abilene shot into her story of Clotho visiting her in her comatose state. The fact that fate made a mistake made this seem crueler than it actually was. Percy died because the freaking fates had made a freaking mistake! I hope Annabeth never had to hear that, she would practically cry or try to murder the fates. And then dooming her self horribly.

"That's what happed," Abilene finished and looked away from me. I could tell she was nervous. It was silent until Nico spoke up. "That's what Thals thought. I guess she had that suspicion too, right?" He shot me a look, asking and pleading me to fill the silence as if it were my fault it was here, filling in the cracks. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I… told Nico but… I don't know. I guess it was right," I said, sending a pointed look toward Alex who flinched. "Is it going to hurt? Turing back into Percy?" Alex asked, looking up at Chiron. Abilene looked down at that. He seemed to have lost all his strength from before. Chiron hesitated unsure of how to answer. "I don't know. Did it hurt before?"

"Sorta, it tickled and felt like someone was softly pinching me all over," He replied. Chiron nodded and looked over at Abilene, Nico and I. I was still gripping Alex's hand.

"Don't worry Abilene, maybe we can still be friends," Alex said comfortingly, patting her on the leg. Abilene looked up at him hopelessly. "Alex, you'll be sixteen… I'll be thirteen." She pointed out. He looked down, obviously seeing their predicament. Chiron watched them and then sighed.

"You'll have to leave," He said rather pointedly. Instantly, all three of us shouted out protests. "NO!" My voice rang out over Abilene's and Nico's. They all looked at me. Alex looking at me with sullen eyes. "He's my brother and was my cousin. I'm staying and so is Nico," I say venomously, glaring at Chiron. Nico slipped over to my side and nodded. "So am I!" Abilene yells, jumping to my side. Chiron stared at her. "Abilene, Alex's soul will be completely ripped from his body and destroyed. He will be in extreme pain. So you really want to see that?"

Abilene stared at him with widened eyes and she looked to where Alex had been sitting and gasped. "Alex!" I spin around to see Alex laying down, looking very pale. He was sweating really bad. I lean down. "Nico, I don't know why I'm thinking of this now, go and run and tell Annabeth. Everything, even fates mistakes, and bring her here so fast it would put Arion to shame." I yelled at him. Alex winced at my voice and I watched Nico dash off and throw the door open, knocking it off it's hinges.

Alex nimbly opened his eyes and I sucked in my breath. His eyes flickered continuously from blue to sea green.

I grabbed my hands. He was shaking horribly and I could see he was in pain.

I heard running footsteps and Annabeth, plus Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Michael, and Hazel (Where did she come from?) and Frank behind Nico. I stared at him. "I said Annabeth, not half the camp,"

Nico smiled sheepishly, but I could worry in his eyes as he noticed Alex. "Annabeth was with them and wouldn't leave unless I told her in front of them. So! Here we are, they all know, by the way," Nico said, talking in gibber-_rush. _Gibberishjust got completely thrown out the window. "Oh." I said bluntly and looked back at Alex. He was shaking. "It hurts," he whimpered. "I know. Alex, you'll be fine," I reassured him but sounded more like I was reassuring myself. His eyes, sea green, flew open- everyone gasped behind me -and he shot up. "IT. HURTS!"

A horribly light exploded from within him and we were all thrown back. An unearthly wail pierced the air and I covered my ears. I heard screaming, most likely from Alex and… and… that was it.

Alex POV-

I had felt this pain before.

When I was dying before.

It hurt, like someone was ripping my limbs off… times 100. So yeah, it hurt. I remember screaming and then darkness… was I dead again?

"You think he's waking up?" A voice said. That voice… why was it so familiar? Had he heard it before? Yes, he was pretty sure he had. But…where….

"I don't think so-" "Are you sure he's even alive?" A gruff, female voice said. "Of course he's alive!" The first voice responded. Okay, so at least he was alive and not in some random…. place. And it all came flooding back. He shot up, eyes wide making everyone jump in surprise. "I'm alive!" He yelled, the first thing out of his mouth. He saw a collection of people staring at him. Annabeth and Thalia walked over. "Percy." Annabeth breathed, she wasn't coming closer and suddenly he grabbed her into a hug, burying his face into her shoulder. She looked down at him surprised and then hugged him back. Thalia joined and soon so did everyone else. There was a few tears and everyone was…..happy.

"Ahem," A voice said to the left. They broke off and Percy finally saw Abilene. She looked up at him into those mysterious sea green eyes. Alex's eyes had been wide open, letting you see everything going on in his mind. Just like the sky, you could always see what mood it was in. But this boys eyes were mysterious, impossible to tell his mood. To tell even what he was thinking. He walked over to here and kneeled to her level, he was tall, and looked in her eyes.

"Abilene," He said. She nodded. He sighed and seemed to be struggling with the right thing to say. "I… I'm sorry I left you," he said but was cut off by her laughter. "Alex, Percy whatever, it's okay. I'll be fine, really. It's fates fault…not yours," She replied and gave him a hug, he straightened and hugged her back before setting her down.

And then we walked over to Annabeth and kissed her.

Reunited.

**UGH! This chapter was so hard to write, that's why it's short. The next chapter should have the gods reactions and Sally's. And the Welcome back Party! YAY! **

**And wow! 135 reviews and this only has 17 chapters my Chaos story (which I finished tonight!) has 29 chapters and only 140 reviews, people left me but, alas, this story was there! I am going to miss writing this story, I really will. You guys are awesome, really, I couldn't ask for more awesome reviewers and I'm not saying that because you all say you love my story I'm saying that because it's true. **

**And, the also, it was hard to concentrate with the movie Zombie Land in the background and the guy talking about the Zombie Kill of the Week. Best movie ever, annnnywaaaaay! **

**(::) Cookies for everyone! **

**-Fighter1357**


	19. Chapter 19: The End

**Bobby: Yeah, I forgot to say (and this is pretty sad on my part), that Annabeth became immortal at sixteen, along with everyone else. So, Percy is sixteen, Annabeth is sixteen and everyone is happy! **

**Greek Geek: Your friend is (*ahem*): **_**C**_**onstipated **_**O**_**verweight **_**O**_**ut-of-style **_**L**_**oser. C.O.O.L. But, forgiveness is vitle. Still, _not cool. _(Not cool in that sense but, oh, you know what I mean.) **

**A Jerk is **_**J**_**unior **_**E**_**ducated **_**R**_**ich **_**K**_**id. J.E.R.K.**

**Now. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! NOOOOOO! **

**So, *sniff*, let's get on with it. *sniffle, sniff, sniffle* **

**Chapter 19:**

**Third Person POV-**

And with that kiss everyone clapped. Even Clarisse.

Percy let go of Annabeth and looked into her eyes. She smiled up at him. "I'm glad your back," She whispered. He smiled softly down back at him. "I'm glad I'm back too."

"Perseus, I am glad to see you. But, as always-" Chiron grumbled that last part. "-there is a problem. Zeus requires your presence on Olympus," Chiron said, looking down on Percy. Percy, in response, frowned and slipped, rather reluctantly, out of Annabeth's grasp but she still grasped his hand. "What? You know what, I won't ask. Is Hermes here to escort me directly?" He said, rather dryly, staring at Chiron with his new, mysterious sea green eyes. Everyone was so uncomfortable looking at them, having not seen them in years.

"Yes, he's-"

"I right here. Percy," The god of Thieves stood, in his classic Greek clothing, there. Looking at Percy sternly. But, suddenly, his face softened and he stepped forward. "It's good to have you back. Come on, we better go." Hermes grasped Percy's shoulder. "See you soon Wise Girl," Percy said and squeezed her hand and then slipped out of it.

Everyone averted their eyes as Hermes flashed he and Percy out.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

But, they had been waiting for thirteen years.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Olympus came into view.

Percy watched as the black spots danced away from his vision. Zeus, of course, came into his view first. Hermes had already slipped away to his throne. Zeus, looking very angry by the way, opened his mouth to speak but Percy cut him off.

"Before you say anything I want to say I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have done what I did but, as Abilene said-"

"You mean my daughter?" Athena said. Percy nodded.

"Yeah well, Clotho visited her-" A few gasps greeted this statement. "-and said that fate had made a mistake. I wasn't supposed to die, Alex was never supposed to have been born, like me, I guess. I'm sorry about… him. I am. I think.. I think It would have been cool to have been your son, and yeah, I'm admitting it. I really do. I loved flying it just felt to right. I should have stayed dead, in Elysium. So, I guess I'm going back, now aren't I-" He smiled weakly as he stared at the marble floor. "-And I'm ready." He held open his arms wide and closed his eyes, breathing in one last breath.

Nothing happened.

He opened one eye in surprise.

Zeus sat there, staring at Percy. Poseidon was staring at Percy, longing to embrace his son in a hug but he needed to remain steady.

"Okay, you're not going to kill me or is this just a joke?"

"I will not," Zeus said steadily. "For a while you were my son. Even so, I am not that cruel. If fate means for you to live and then fate will get what it wants. No go, Perseus Jackson, and welcome back." Percy stared at him blankly and then smiled, bowing.

He turned to leave and began walking out. "Percy Jackson?" Zeus grumbled. Percy turned to see the god. "Yes, Sir?" "I'm glad you liked the flying," And with a flick of his hand, Perseus was gone, back home, in a flash of light.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you think he'll be back?" Annabeth said, staring at everyone else. Clarisse stood up and stalked toward Annabeth. And she smacked her. "What was that for?" Annabeth exclaimed, glaring at the Daughter of Ares. "Look," Clarisse said pointedly. "You need to stop worrying. Got it? Prissy, Percy's back and there's nothing the gods are going to do about it. Whether they like it or not. So, Annabeth, stop freakin' worrying," Clarisse shouted at Annabeth, at all of them. They all stared at her blankly.

Annabeth nodded finally. "Thanks' Clarisse, I needed that," Annabeth said. Clarisse nodded and was about to reply but a burst of light filled the room.

Everyone averted their eyes, hoping it was not Hermes with bad news. "You can open your eyes now," A familiar voice said. They all turned and saw Percy standing there. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and black flip-flops. His hair was newly washed and hung over his gorgeous sparkling eyes.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled. "Your alive!" He laughed. "Yeah, Zeus said he wasn't that cruel and, for a while anyway, I was his son. I mean, seriously, was he going to kill his own son? Anyway, he told me that if fate wanted me to live than fate will get what it wants," He nodded, concluding this statement. Everyone stared at him until he felt uncomfortable with their gazes.

He looked away, feeling awkward, and he shifted his position more than once.

Finally, someone spoke, "Look, I think we should celebrate. Anyone else?"

Everyone turned to see Travis looking very much please with this statement because he had his hands on his hips, chest puffed out slightly and an amused/delighted expression on his face. "No, Travis. Percy just came back and we're not going to celebrate… at all," Katie said and then smacked him upside the head. "Of course we're going to celebrate you idiot!"

Travis's face flushed red and he bowed his head slightly. "Oh," "Yeah 'OH'. Gosh, your such a dope sometimes. Come on, I think the party should be at the beach," Katie said, turning toward Percy to confirm. He grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

She smiled back and gave him a sideways hug. "Glad your back, we missed you, as you saw. And I planted the moonlace," Katie smiled. Percy nodded. "Thanks, well. You guys ready?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o At the beach:

The party was nice, and the entire camp came. Everyone was smiling and laughing… except maybe one girl.

Abilene felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, expecting one of her half-brothers but instead was greeted by Percy. "Hi, mind of I sit here?" He asked, pointing to the log she was sitting on, facing the waves, which crashed silently and softly on the shore. "Oh," she looked down, away from him. "Sure,"

"Thanks," He took the seat and just waited in silence, watching the ocean. "You know," he started. "When I heard that I was… leaving. You were the first person to pop into my mind," He told her. She looked over, surprised. He was still staring at the ocean, as if he never said a thing.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I was worried about leaving you. I felt, I don't know, guilty? Guilty with the fact that I would be returning to my old life. I would miss you, certainly, and playing pranks on the teachers-"

"Like the one with the slingshot, coffee mug, paint and sparkles?"

"Probably one of the best, yeah, I would miss that. Listening to Cold play, Green Day, Reliant K, Nickleback…, that was fun. I never had that in this life. You gave me that and…," He seemed to be struggling with what to say, as if giving out emotions was difficult for him. "-thanks, I guess."

"Schwelcome. But…," She looked away, blushing. "-I don't know. Welcome I guess. I'm glad I was your friend. You think…maybe… I don't know… friends in this time?" She looked up at him, hoping to see his reaction. Percy pursed his lips in thought and he looked back over. "How 'bout this? I'll look out for you. I'll be a brother," He finally said. Abilene smiled. "I can deal with that," "Good, now come and join the party."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sally Blofis hadn't been expecting anyone today, that was why she was surprised to hear a knock on the door.

She looked up from her attempt at knitting (This scarf just wasn't working out) and set it aside, walking toward the door. "Who is it?" There was, of course, no answer. Grumbling she was about to walk away when the knock repeated it self, this time, though, it was a quick rapping sound. "Who is it?" She asked again warily.

No answer.

Of course.

She swung the door open. "Who is-" She was cut off, however, when she was greeted with a big hug. "Excuse me?" "Mom!" The person said into her shoulder. Sally froze. No, it couldn't be…he was dead. Was Hades finally getting her back for having Percy? The boy fell away.

It was Percy.

"Per… Perseus?" Sally whispered. He smiled. "I'm back," He said. "But…honey, you-" "Died? Yeah, I know…Look I need to tell you some things," He closed the door behind him and walked toward the living room. Sally followed nimbly, watching him with wary eyes, as if he would disappear in a vapory mist. She chuckled, though, as he eyed her attempt of knitting a scarf.

He waited until she sat down to begin.

He told her about his life as Alex Haynes but, of course, didn't go into much detail of what he did in school, he told her of his mother, his friend Abilene, and how he remembered. He said he did miss her.

"Percy," She finally said. He stopped short and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I'm glad your back."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Annabeth and Percy sat at the beach, watching the sunset.

"This is familiar, the beach part," Annabeth said and instantly felt guilty when Percy looked away. "Yeah, I suppose," He replied and slipped his hand into hers. She leaned onto his shoulder.

"But not by much."

It was silent for a few moments. The waves crashed on the shore. It was slightly overcast but some sun rays peeked through the clouds. The beams of sunlight feel on the sea, glittering from the golden light. A sea breeze was gentle and it relaxed the two into silence. The sun rays seemed to dance with the breeze.

There was a deep sigh and Annabeth put her arm around Percy.

Nothing seemed… impossible.

***LOOOOONG DEEEEP SIIIIGH* **

**I'm going to miss writing this. I think that this is by far my best story. Well, now I have my 'A look' story and the 'Warp' one. Now, for my next Percy Jackson one (not sure when I'll come out with it) it will either be a de aged Percy fic or a time travel one. Not sure though, tell me what you think. Personally I think a de aged fic of Percy would be ten times cooler and there's none out there so… yeah. **

**Well, thanks for reviewing, tell your opinions on this chapter please. Anyone who read this chapter please review, every single one. I actually wouldn't mind seeing how many of you guys read this story. **

**Well, So long, farewell, aufvedersein, good bye! **

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! (::) ^.^ =] **

**-Fighter1357**


	20. Chapter 20: Continuation

**Yeah, Yeah… I know what you're thinking: Why is she updating this story? It's finished. Well… yeah, it's finished; UNTIL NOW! **

**I'm only adding this one last thing and then it'll be done… maybe. The whole 'finished at 19 chapters' was really bugging me, so I'm making it twenty. **

**This chapter is about Abilene and Alex before they found out there demigods. :D Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I think we should prank-call 'em," Abilene said, grinning and pushing her legs up further on the swing.<p>

Alex sighed deeply, his electric blue eyes watched as she moved back and forth, her blonde hair wiping out behind her. He was situated on a tree branch, numerous scratches now marked his hands from grasping the coarse tree bark. His chucks lay discarded on the ground, along with his socks, and his bare feet swung freely beneath him.

"Abilene, you know what'll happen if your dad catches us. Remember the last time?"

Abilene huffed in annoyance, turning her head in the opposite direction and pumping her legs harder and fast, causing the swing set to thump and shake a bit. Of course he had to bring that up. Last time they prank called people, they accidentally called the White House… and her dad's business… and Saudi Arabia. Don't ask how that turned out; to say the least, it went badly for them and the phone bill.

"Sure, how could I forget when you keep on reminding me," she said, turning back to face her black haired, blue eyed friend with a scowl. The boy grinned back at her cheekily and she huffed once more and began to slow down.

"We could ding-dong ditch," she suggested, grinning at that thought. They couldn't bother Saudi Arabia even if they _wanted _to. She always loved messing with people and so did Alex of course. It was always best to do things like this as his house, his moms rule was be back before dark and don't get caught by the cops. Other than that, they were free to go and do whatever they wanted.

Alex's eyes seemed to brighten at this idea, and a mischievous smile replaced his care free one. His eyes twinkled slyly and he jumped down from the tree branch, almost looking like it was done in slow-mo. Abilene grinned, but the sad thing was they were at _her _house; that meant that her dad or step-mom would stop them; they weren't allowed to go out unless they had an adult. Her father had a ton of rules. Abilene acknowledged that they were to keep her safe but still, they annoyed her to no end.

Always have a buddy, never leave the house unless you have permission… blah, blah, blah. In one ear and out the other.

"So, how we gonna get past my dad?" she questioned her friend. Alex frowned, glancing at the large mansion with a serious look on his face. He sighed and stared at the gate that 'protected' Abilene. He walked over to it and fingered the wood with a serious look on his face. Turning back to face his friend, who was watching him curiously, he grinned.

"We can hoist ourselves over this. It's not to high and we could get over-"

"I have a rope!" Abilene ran toward the shed and he scowled because of the interruption, but watched as she ran out with a green rope. The two ends were knotted and with the way Abi was smiling, he knew that she could easily use the rope for other things too.

"Why… do you have a rope?"

"Random things. I like to pretend I'm an escape artist. Now let's get this thing over the fence," she said, and then ignored the weird look her friend was giving her and through the rope over the fence and pulled backward. The knot had seemed to hook on to something and had a pretty good grip. Abilene grinned and put her foot up against the wood fence, pulling herself upward.

"Alex, this is the _cool_est thing ever!" she exclaimed, having made her way all the way up the fence. She lowered herself down the other side, landing on the sidewalk and kicking a piece of trash away. She watched as the rope tightened from it's hold on a nook in the fence and as a hand reached over and hefted up the rest. Alex's black mop of hair appeared and she saw that he was grinning and scowling at the same time, not a very pretty picture in hindsight.

He jumped over and landed next to her. He straightened and gave her a big cheesy grin. Abilene laughed and grabbed his wrist pulling him down the sidewalk. Free! Free at last!

"That was fun," Alex admitted, pointing it out with his forefinger and looking at her sheepishly.

"Duh," she scoffed, stopping as a car rushed passed them down the road, "what did you expect? For it to be the worst experience in your life?"

"Well… no," he mumbled, blushing slightly and staring at the ground whilst rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. She laughed at the way he was acting and they continued walking, the blazing sun beat down on them. The one thing about summer in Texas? It's hot. But, a nice cool breeze seemed to have rushed in and blew across their necks and cooled them down, both letting out refreshing sighs of relief.

Abilene's cheeks flushed red from the heat, never mind that it was 7:47 P.M, it was hot out and it seemed that with every step it got hotter. But that nice cool breeze that kept on coming kept them going, moving forward through the blistering heat.

They entered _Homer Dwellings, _snickering at the name, and walked the sidewalks looking for houses.

"Do you wanna go first?" Abilene asked, smiling as a car past them toward the exit.

"It was your idea; you go."

"Ya, it was. But still, you do the honors."

"Do we, you know, _have _to ding dong ditch," he held his hands up in defense as she glared at him, her looking saying that if he backed away, she'd drag him around and force him to do it, "I mean, can't I go you and say 'Cupcake Grams!' 'Cause, you know, everybody loves cupcakes."

"Would you still have to run away?"

"Yes."

"Then be my guest," she exclaimed, grinning wildly and pointing to a very nice looking house with a Mercedes in the front. "Do that one."

Alex smirked and walked up, not looking back as Abilene hid behind the very nice silver Mercedes.

She watched as he rang to the door bell and then; "CUPCAKE GRAMS!"

He dashed away, laughing as he slipped with Abilene behind the car. The red door of the house swung open and a man came out, holding his pants in one hand and belt in another. He looked around wildly and scowled, turning around and grumbling as the door slammed shut.

Both pre-teens snickered uncontrollably and dashed out of the driveway in hopes that the man wouldn't be looking out the window.

"You're turn!" Alex sang, jogging along with his friend.

Abilene busted out into a another fit of laughter and giggles.

"Kaykay, come on. I want to get a good one."

The continued walking and messing around, nudging and pushing each other as they made their way down the sidewalk. Coming to a very fancy and important looking house with a limo parked in front. Both vaguely wondered who lived there and who in heck would park a limo in Dallas.

Alex hid behind an array of topiary, nodding and signaling for Abilene to go. The girl brushed blonde curls from her hair and gave the boy her flip-flops, then moved forward to the iron door. Alex's eyes wandered to where the limo was parked and his eyes bludged when he saw the license plate: on it said Diplomat. "Abilene!" he whispered/yelled, yet she didn't hear him and kept on moving.

She rang the doorbell and said, "Voldemort! Open your door this instant or I'll blast you into oblivion!"

She dashed away and slid next to another topiary bush. Both waited and watched as a man, looking very much like a butler, opened the door, looked around and shrugged, and then closed the door. Alex let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and shook his head in relief, glad some big body guard didn't come out and take a look around.

He turned to her and pointed toward the house, smiling warily. "Diplomat."

She stared at him incredulously and blinked, then busted out laughing.

He sighed, shaking his head and dragging her to the next house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yeah… that's it. If you want me to do more, I might but who knows… ah yes. The famed duo went ding dong ditching. <strong>

**Yeah, as for the Diplomat's house, it'd probably heavily guarded with a fence or gate or something but I couldn't resist. :D **

**Anyway, review? **


End file.
